My Best Friend's Baby
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: John and Jessica are best friends. One night they have a one night stand and she walks away pregnant. It's now 9 months later and John still doesn't know. Follow Jess as she raises her best friend's baby. SamxRandy eventual JohnCenaxO.C
1. Who's the Father?

**This is my first story and I don't know if it's any good. WWE sadly owns John Cena and Randy Orton. Samantha Orton owns herself and Sam and Randy own little Alanna. I own Jessica and Amy. Enjoy!**

I lay in my hospital bed just watching him. They way he was interacting her. Making funny faces and telling her all the things that "Uncle" John would teach her. Try "Daddy" John.

Nine months ago I found out I was pregnant. To make matters worse my best friend was the father…and he had no clue. One night we got really drunk and things happened. We vowed that we would never talk about it and that it was a mistake. We both erased it from our memories. Except he had a much easier time. How can I forget about it when that night has now become a living breathing human being? Simple….I can't. Uh-oh he's staring at me…

"Whatcha thinking bout Jess?" John asked me.

"Nothing…just I can't believe I'm a mom…what if I mess up?"

"You're not going to mess up. Plus I'm here to help you!" he said. "Isn't that right princess? You tell mommy that Uncle John will always be there for her!" he said talking to my….our daughter, Amy.

Amy Lynn was born on July 22 2008. She was 8lbs 2 oz and 20 inches long. I want to give her John's last name but I can't…not with out giving away my secret. Only two people know my secret. Randy and Samantha Orton. Randy and John had gone to get something to eat which had left Sam and I with the baby. She was holding Amy when she figured it out.

2 hrs ago

"Hey Jess…do you know who Amy's father is?" Sam asked me.

"Umm…nope" I lied. Truth was John was the last person I had been with.

"Oh…cause she looks a lot like John for some reason."

"No she doesn't…"

"Yes she does…when he was holding her I saw the resemblance." Sam countered back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Yes you do. You're lying! I can tell! You won't look at me and you're doing that thing you do when you're lying!"

"What thing?" I asked.

"You're pulling on your hospital bracelet. When you lie you always pull what ever is on your wrist! Now tell me! Who is the father?!" Sam demanded.

"Ok fine!! John's the father!! We had a one night stand and I walked away pregnant!! Just please don't tell him!" I begged with tears in my eyes.

"John's the father?" a third voice asked.

I looked up to see a very surprised Randy Orton. I instantly began to panic. What if John was right behind him? What if he heard everything like Randy had?

"Where's John?" I asked.

"In the bathroom." He replied. I let out some air I had been holding in. "So John's the father?" he asked again.

"Yes, Randy please don't tell him! I know you have a big mouth but please just this once keep it closed." I asked.

"I do not have a big mouth!" he protested.

"Yes you do Randy." Sam told him. "But if you want to prove to us that you don't you're going to keep this from John."

"Keep what from John?" John asked entering the room with flowers and a teddy bear in hand.

The three of us instantly froze and looked at John. Someone had to think of something…and fast.

"Uh….We just asked Jess if she would be the godmother for Alanna, and we wanted to surprise you by asking you to be the godfather!" Sam quickly said.

I instantly looked at Sam. She hadn't asked me that.

"So will you guys do it?" She asked.

"Of course we will! Won't we Jess?" John said just a bit too loud waking Amy up in the process. He instantly picked her up and began to rock her slowly. I gave Randy and Sam pleading eyes. They looked back and gave me looks that said to go along with it.

"Yes, we would be honored!" I said happily.

End of Flashback

"Hey Jess…Jess? Jessica!" John said bringing me back to the present time.

"Yea?" I replied.

"She's asleep. What do I do?" he asked.

"Put her in her plastic crib thing."

John looked at it in disgust. "It doesn't look very comfortable." He said causing me to laugh.

"Trust me John, she'll love it." After he put her down he resumed his position on the chair next to me.

"So we're going to be godparents!" he said. "Have you given any thought about Amy's godparents?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"John! She was just born! Let that sink in first." I said.

"Ok…I guess it's just a little too early for that question." He said with a small smile. I smiled back but mine was just a little sleepier.

"You are so tired Jess. Go to sleep. I'm getting pretty tired too." He said adjusting his position in his chair to a more sleep comfy one.

"You're not sleeping in that chair are you?"

"Yes I am. I'm not leaving my best friend and her newborn daughter alone in this dump!" he said with a smile. As I began to fall asleep I felt something in my hand. I looked down and saw his hand in mine. He really wasn't going to leave me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Please review! Good and bad accepted!**


	2. Tell Him!

**Wow. That's all I have to say! 5 reviews for my 1****st**** story! I want to say thanks to **_**Inday,**__**swantonbombbaby, alana2awesome, xXBXx,**_** and **_**MiSSYMISSz**_** for reviewing! I don't own anything WWE related. Sam Orton owns herself and Randy and Sam own little Alanna. I own Jessica and baby Amy. Enjoy!**

It has now been 2 months since Amy was born. John came and visited when ever he could. He barely stays in his own home! When I first brought Amy home he stayed the entire week. He got up in the middle of the night to change her diaper, or he would come and bring her to me so I could feed her. The worst thing is he still says "Uncle John" when he refers to himself around her. I don't understand how he hasn't realized that she is his daughter! For god's sake it's like looking in a mirror when he picks her up! Amy looks exactly like John and it kills me everyday to see it.

I woke up this morning to the sound of Amy crying. I got up and walked over to her crib.

"Good morning Princess!" I said happily to my daughter as she stopped crying. Amy responded by gurgling and giggling in delight as her blue eyes sparkled at the sight of her mother. She squealed in delight as I picked her up. I brought her down into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle. I had tried breast feeding but it was just a little too hard for me.

As I was feeding Amy I enjoyed the quiet around me. John was on the road so there would be no one busting through my door yelling something random and then swooping Amy out of my arms. I mean I know he loves her a lot but when he is around it makes it so much harder to keep the secret from him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Amy making some noises. I looked down to see that she was finished with her bottle. I burped her and brought her to her room and put her on the changing table.

"What are we going to put on you today little miss?" I asked her. She just gurgled in response.

"How's this?" I asked as I held up a little pink sundress. Amy squealed in approval. I figured I should put something nice on her today. Sam and Alanna were coming over today so Sam and I could talk. I can tell she's beginning to get annoyed with me.

A few hours later my door bell rang and I opened the door to Sam and a sleeping Alanna.

"Where can I put her?" Sam asked.

"You can leave her over here" I said leading her to the guest room where John normally slept. He was always leaving stuff behind.

"Oh my god. What does he live here?" Sam asked amazed at the mess John left in the room. He had shirts and pants everywhere. He always said to leave the things where they were he would come back for them. Jess had tried multiple times to clean it but with Amy there it was impossible. Jess hated to clean and it seemed like Amy did too.

"Pretty much." I responded. Sam put Alanna on the bed and put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall.

As the girls headed back into the living room Sam spoke up. "I need to talk to you. Where's Amy?"

"Sleeping…thankfully."

"Ok…has John said anything about Amy's father?" Sam asked.

"Nope. That I'm very great full for." I replied

"Don't you think you should tell him? He's going to be mad as it is that 1 you didn't say anything, 2 you kept a secret from your **best friend**, and 3 you had waited this long to tell him! This is really hard that the three of us have to keep this! Plus did you ever think about Amy and how she is going to need a father!" Sam practically yelled at me.

"I can do this with out him! There are plenty of single mothers out there and they're all just fine!! I don't need anyone to help me!! Amy will learn to be independent with out a father and she won't depend on a man to help her in need!!" I yelled back. Sam was about to yell something back but the phone rang.

"HELLO!" I accidentally yelled to the unsuspecting person on the other line.

"Whoa, Jess is everything alright?" they asked. It was John, boy did he have perfect timing.

"Yea. I'm sorry for yelling at you John."

"It's ok…as long as everything is ok. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok shoot." I replied.

"Question 1, how little Amy?" He asked. It was obvious he was smiling when he asked.

"She's fine John, she's sleeping."

"Ok good, #2 did I leave my dog tags in your apartment? I can't find them."

"You probably did. That room is a mess can I check later. Sam is here with Alanna and she's taking a nap in there." I said.

"Sam's taking a nap?"

"No! Alanna dummy." I said

"Hey now, no need to start name calling" he said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I said mockingly causing the 2 of us to laugh a bit.

"Now my last question…will you and Amy move in with me?"

**A little cliff hanger! Why does John want them to move in with him? How much longer will the secret be kept? What will Jessica's answer be? Depending on the reviews and if I get bored later you will find out! Thanks for reading!**


	3. YOU DID WHAT!

**Thank you to flipflops, ****BrookeB17, and supernaturalsdarkangel08 for reviewing the last chapter! I was able to get in another update before I go to sleep. Plus it's raining, thundering…and the lightning is so bright it lights up my entire room preventing any sleep. So here it is. Sorry if it's a little short. I only own Jessica and Amy. Everyone else belongs to WWE.**

"I'm sorry…what?!" I yelled.

"Move in with me Jess. Think about how much fun it would be! You would have that big house all to yourself when I'm gone and Amy will have a big room, and I'll have someone to come home to! Plus now you don't have to worry about me raiding your fridge anymore! Come on Jess! What do you think?" he said.

"But John…I have a nice cozy apartment that I can just pay the rent for. How could I possibly pay for my expenses at your house?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. Well…I can't be that bad…he is my best friend.

"You wouldn't have to pay a single penny Jess. We both know how much I make and it's more than enough for the three of us."

"But I'm happy here John." I replied.

"I know but you kinda have no choice." He said with guilt in his voice.

"Oh my god what did you do this time?"

"Well remember when you took Amy to the doctor?" he asked.

"Yea…the day she got her shots and we couldn't get her to go to sleep?"

"Yea…well while you were out I had some people come look at the apartment and they bought it" John braced himself for the tongue lashing he was about to receive.

"YOU SOLD MY APPARTMENT?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry…it's just I knew you would say no so I had to find a reason for you to say yes! Now you kinda have no choice." He said.

"I can't believe you! You know what I can't talk to you now. Bye John" I hung up without letting him respond.

I came back into the room where Sam was completely flustered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"John asked me to move in with him…then he told me he sold my apartment. I have no choice but to go with him." I said.

Normally I would have been thrilled to live with my best friend, but not when I am raising his daughter.

**Sorry for the short chapter! There should be more next time!!**


	4. I love you that's nothing

**Thank you to ****Inday, xXBXx, Twinjodi, and swantonbombbaby for reviewing the last chapter! I don't own anyone WWE related. Only Jessica and Amy. Enjoy!**

Well it has now been 3 weeks since I have moved in with John. The people that bought my apartment were very nice. They were a young couple expecting a baby and they couldn't have been happier. When I saw the family to be it pulled at my heart strings just a bit. If I told John that Amy was his daughter we could be like that someday…or he would completely blow up, get mad at me, and then never speak to me again. It's because of option two I choose not to tell him.

I'm still putting things into place but for the most part Amy and I are pretty much settled. My room is about 3 sizes too big but John said that I deserve a big room with lots of closet space. This is probably why I have 3 walk in closets. Amy's room is just as big and she's only 3 months old! She has just as many closets as I do except hers are all full. John buys her everything. He tired to do the same to me but I refused. He's done too much for me anyway.

John's house is great and all but there is one thing that is bothering me. His answering machine. When John is gone there are girls calling him all the time and I never pick up. They all say the same thing. "John I miss you…when are you coming back to my town? We could have so much fun together…like last time." I mean I know the road gets lonely but how many girls has he slept with? The funny thing is they all think he's going to call them back. Stupid rig rats. The messages bother me because I feel like they're invading my territory! John is mine!...I mean my best friend…now you see why this bothers me. Ever since I moved in with John…I have realized how much I love him, and not in the best friend way.

To make matters worse yesterday Raw in our town. John brought Amy and I backstage and we were able to meet people. Well after the show some people came back to the house. John introduced me to one girl that I was already getting along with. I met her in catering and we hit it off. But when John introduced me to her…I didn't like her that much anymore

FLASHBACK

"Hey Jess! Come here for a sec!" John yelled across the room.

"You yelled?" I asked.

"Yes I did. I want you to meet someone. Jess, this is Mickie James…my girlfriend." John said.

Did he just say girlfriend? Oh no! He didn't say that…who am I kidding? YES HE DID!

"Girlfriend?" I managed to get out.

"Yea! John's such a great guy! I can see why you two are such great friends!" Mickie said.

"Yea…he's wonderful…umm John I'm not feeling so good I'm going to check on Amy and then go to bed." I said.

"Oh…ok…do u want me to go with you?" he said with concern and worry in his eyes.

"No." I said a little too quickly. After that I ran upstairs and checked on Amy who was sleeping soundly completely unaware that there was a party going on downstairs. Lucky…she doesn't know what heart break is yet.

I ran into my room and shut the door. I instantly began to cry. I can't take this any more. I'm lying to him more than I ever have before and now I'm in love with him and he's with someone else. For crying out loud the man's my best friend! I should be happy for him and I should stop acting like this. I changed my clothes and slipped into bed still crying. I have to stop. I have to be strong. What kind of example am I setting for Amy? A bad one that's for sure. I froze when I heard some noises outside my door. It must be John. I look at the clock. It's 3:32 am. I hear another voice. It's a female's, Mickie must be staying over. I quickly shut my eyes as I hear my door open.

"Jess? Jessie, are you awake?" It's John. I turn over as I feel the tears brimming my eyes. I feel one side of the bed go down. I turn back over and open my eyes to see John lying down on the other side of the bed.

"John? What are you doing? What's wrong with your room?" I asked

"Nothing…it's just none of the guestrooms are prepared so I let Mickie stay in my room. I figured you wouldn't mind if I slept with you." He replied. Oh god the last time we were in a bed together we ended up with Amy. Now I really have to hold the tears in because he's right there.

"Yea fine…it's your house." I said.

"Our house." He corrected.

After that we both fell asleep. I woke up this morning and found him gone. I tiptoed down the hallway and heard them talking.

"No you're cuter." Mickie said

"No, you're cuter." John replied. Oh god…I'm going to be sick. This continued until Mickie had to leave and catch her flight. They kissed and told each other how much they would miss each other and all that lovie dovie stuff. I began to cry and I think I was a little to loud cause after the door closed I ran to my room only to find that John had ran after me. After I closed my door it opened seconds later.

"Jessie why are you crying?" he asked. I gave no answer. He knew I was crying now so why not cry harder. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. He knew that when I was ready to talk I would talk.

After I calmed down he asked me again.

"What's wrong Jess? You know you can tell me anything." He said.

"It's nothing John. Trust me." I lied.

"Are you sure? You know no matter what's wrong you can tell me."

"John I'm fine it's nothing…really."

He was about to ask again but we were interrupted with the sound of Amy's crying.

"You stay. I'll get her." John said. Just as he was about to leave he asked one more time.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" he asked. I just nodded.

When I thought the door was closed I said to myself "I love you…that's nothing."

Little did I know…John had heard what I said.

**So Jess is in love with John and he heard. But John is with Mickie. Oh the drama. How will John react to finding out this piece of info and why doesn't he know that Amy is his yet? When will someone tell him or when will he realize?! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. For a girlfriend, not a best friend

**Well…I'm back with another update! I feel like I'm reading this like I didn't write it so I'm just as curious to see what happens next. A bit weird I know but thank you to ****xXBXx, supernaturalsdarkangel08, swantonbombbaby, and ****alana2awesome for reviewing! WWE owns people that are WWE related. I own Jessica and Amy. Well here it is…chapter 5!**

I went into the bathroom to wash my face. There were tear stains on my cheeks and my eyes were all red and puffy. Something really needed to be done. After the puffiness went away I jumped into the shower and changed. As I finished drying my hair, John came back into the room. He seemed to feel a bit awkward around me.

"Is something wrong John?" I asked.

"No…umm…listen…I'm a…going to drop Amy off at Sam and Randy's ok?" Oh something was definitely up with him.

"Why?"

"Umm…well we really haven't…ummm spent much time together since Amy has been born and well…uhhh…I figured we needed a little John and Jess time." He said.

"Um…ok. So after you drop her off what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well…we really aren't doing anything until tonight. I have some things to take care of after I drop Amy off. I'll be back at 3." I looked at the clock. It was 10:34am now…what the hell could he have to do?

"But when I come back…you uhh…I have to stay in your room…till I come get you…at 6…" he said. He wanted me to stay in my room for 3 hours?! Is he nuts?

"Why on earth do I have to stay in my room for 3 hours? Aren't we like going to see a movie like we always do?" I figured we would go see Step Brothers…or something like that…he loves Will Ferrell.

"It's a surprise! So will you please stay in your room? And when you get ready wear something fancy!" He said

"Ok I'll stay…but I don't think I'll fit into any of my dresses anymore…I still have some baby weight." I replied.

"What baby weight? I think you look great! You could wear uhh…" John went into one of my closets and began to dig. "You could wear this!" he pulled out my little black dress. "It's simple yet beautiful!"

"Ok John."

"I'm going to go drop of Amy now. Be back later." And with that he left the room.

I thought about John's weird behavior before I went to go eat. I got some things done; I did a little cleaning, went on John's computer (mine died before I moved in with John), watched some TV and then read a book. It wasn't long before John came back and shoved me upstairs into the confines of my room. I watched more T.V, read a little more of my book before I realized I was about to go insane. I was soo bored! I checked the clock. It was 4:35. I figured I would call Sam and see if she noticed anything about John's behavior. I picked up the phone and dialed the Orton's number. After the third ring Randy picked up.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Hey Rands, its Jessie, is Sam there?" I asked.

"Yea hold on"

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sammy. I have a question for you."

"Ok…ask away"

"Did you notice anything weird about John when he dropped off Amy?" I asked.

"Not really…he just seemed like he was in a rush for something. All most like he was going to be late." She answered.

"Ok…because this morning I kinda had a little break down and after that he seemed like he felt awkward around me."

"Wait what breakdown?" Sam asked. I told her about what happened last night and this morning. She thought that it was so cute that I love him.

"Aww! Jess, you love him!" she gushed.

"Yes Sam, I've realized that. Now I don't know what to do." I said.

"Jess, we're going to have to talk about this next time…you're running out of time to get ready." I glanced at the clock. 5:23…damn that doesn't leave me a lot of time.

"You're right! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Have fun! Bye!" and with that she hung up.

I ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. I came out dried my hair and curled my light brown hair to the best of my ability. I then pulled the front of it back with a clip. I quickly threw my dress on and paired it up with black heels. I put light make-up on and quickly checked my reflection in the mirror. Damn I looked good for someone who gave birth 3 months ago! I checked the clock…5:59…just in time. I checked my reflection just one last time when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a very fancy looking John. He was wearing black pants with black dress shoes and a light blue shirt with the first few buttons undone. Sexy, I thought. I looked down to see what he was holding. A single red rose.

"For you." He said giving me the rose. This is definitely way different from all the other times we hung out together…it's almost like a date.

"Thanks" I said a little shyly. Oh god…I'm acting like a love struck teenager! Get it together!!

He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the dinning room. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. He set up the table very nicely. There was a bouquet of Red roses and two candles on the table. He led me over to my seat and pulled out the chair for me. How cute.

"One second." He said before disappearing into the kitchen. He came out seconds later with food, and it looks good. He placed it down in front of me and sets a plate for himself. He sits down and we begin to eat. Just as I'm about to say something about the food he speaks up.

"Before you say anything about the food, I have to be honest. I didn't make it." He said. We looked at each other for a second before cracking up. We both knew that John and kitchens don't mix.

"Well, you picked a good place to get the food from John." I said.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. Oh, I almost forgot the wine!" he said. He got up went into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of red wine. John never drinks wine…only on special occasions. Oh something was definitely up. He poured us both a glass of wine and we clinked glasses. He choose a very good wine too, he's on a roll today.

After we ate and laughed he got up again and walked into the kitchen and brought out two slices of strawberry cheesecake. Uh-oh he's brought out my weakness. Maybe he's asking for something. We continued to eat and talk. He told some funny stories about what happened while he was on the road and all the pranks he and Randy pulled on some people. When we finished the cheesecake he got a little serious.

"I have something for you." He said. He reached under the table and placed a jewelry box in front of me. Oh god…what did he buy me?

"John you really shouldn't…"he cut me off.

"Open it." He said.

I did as I was told and I revealed a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart pendant. In the middle of the pendant there was a pink heart shaped diamond. I wanted to hug him and kill him all at the same time. I decided to hug him instead.

"John, it's beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thank you!"

"Let me put it on you." He got up, picked the necklace up and put it around my neck. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. After he put the necklace on he turned the radio on. A slow song that neither of us knew came on.

"May I have this dance?" he asked all gentlemen like.

"Yes you may." I replied. He took my hand and led me into the living room which was adjacent to the dining room. As we were dancing it dawned on me. I still don't know why he's doing this.

"John?"

"Yes" he responded.

"Why are you doing this tonight?" I asked.

"What a man can't do something nice for a woman?" he asked innocently.

"Well, yeah he can, if she's his girlfriend, not his best friend."

"Alright, you really want to know why I'm doing this?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Really bad."

"Ok, well you know what happened this morning?"

"Yes." Although I prefer not to remember.

"Well, when I was closing the door I heard you say what your "nothing" was." Oh crap! He heard!!

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"Now before you say something to defend yourself…I just want to say…I love you too…and not in the best friend way." He said.

Did he just say what I think he just said? Did he just say he loved me too? Oh my god. I'm shocked.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked not believing that I heard right. He laughed a bit.

"I love you Jess."

"You do?" I asked still not believing it.

"Yes!" He then pulled me in to a breath taking kiss. Damn he was a good kisser!

"Now do you believe me?" he asked again. I could only nod. Then it hit me.

"What about Mickie?" I asked afraid she would now ruin all of this.

"Come here." He said leading me to the answering machine and hitting the play button.

"Hey John, its Mickie. Why on earth do you want to break up with me? I don't get what you mean. What do you mean you're in love with someone else?? John please don't break up with me! I really like you and I think we can make this work! Why won't you pick up?? JOHN!! PLEASE!" the message was then cut off. He looked at me and smiled. I had tears in my eyes. He really loved me. He had a great relationship with Mickie but he broke it off because he…loves me. I grabbed him and began to kiss him. He responded and made the kiss deeper. After a little bit he pulled away.

"Do you want to take this somewhere a little more private?" he whispered. I only nodded. He picked me up bridal style and led me to his room. He laid me down on the bed and we began to kiss again.

Slowly we removed different articles of clothing off of each other. Then the real fun began. I made sure we used protection this time.

I woke up the next morning to find John not next to me. I got up and went to my room to put a pair of sweats on. I walked down stairs and smiled John was sitting on the couch with Amy making funny faces at her. She was laughing and giggling away like crazy. It was like she knew John was her daddy. Now if only John knew that she was his daughter.

"Good morning baby!" I said happily as I kissed my daughter on the cheek. She squealed in happiness as she realized her mommy was now there.

"Hey! What about me?" John asked looking for his kiss.

"Good morning baby!"I said with a laugh as I kiss John full on the lips which he responded to. Much to my dismay I had to pull away because Amy was watching us.

"Good morning Sweetie!" he said back to me.

Hmmm…Sweetie, baby… I could really get used to this. Now if only I could tell him and we could be one happy little family.

**AWWW so now Jess and John are officially together!! Sadly John still doesn't know that Amy is his! In the next chapter it will be from John's point of view. It will kinda be like a daddy daughter day while Jess is out with Sam. It will also be a few months later.**


	6. Hi baby, I'm your Daddy

**Ok…Now this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! But first I would like to say thank you to ****xXBXx, supernaturalsdarkangel08, and swantonbombbaby for reviewing the last chapter. The next update may not come as fast as the others. I want to see what happens if I don't update for like a day…maybe I'll get more reviews. If I do…expect another update tomorrow! WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Amy. Enjoy! By the way it has been another 3 months. Amy is now 6 months old.**

I woke up this morning with John's arm wrapped securely around me. I attempted to get up but he had a tight grip. I turned around to face him. There are so many ways I could possibly wake him up right now. I could go with annoying or romantic. I figured I would be nice so I went with romantic. I began to kiss his neck, then up to his jaw bone, and his cheek. Right before I kissed his lips I looked at his expression…he had a lazy smile on. I continued and kissed him on the lips. He instantly responded and got on top of me deepening the kiss. I pulled away and looked up to see him smirking.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I was." He said with a smile.

"You couldn't have let me go?"

"Well, I would of, but then you started kissing me so I figured I would keep you around longer and enjoy it!" he said

"I can't believe you! I have things to do John. I have to clean, I have to…" he cut me off.

"You have to do this and you have to do that. You know what you have to do? Nothing!"

"But John if I don't do it…who will?" I asked.

"I will, but this is what you're going to do today…you're going to go out with Sam. You can go shopping or what ever you want to do."

"But what if she's busy."

"She's not. I called Randy and he said that Sam has been doing the same thing you have and we both agreed that you two needed to have some girl time…with out the little girls."

I really could use some time away from John and Amy. Don't get me wrong, I love them both to death but when they're in the same room I really want to scream and tell John he's the father of Amy. I really need to talk to Sam because I'm thinking about telling him real soon. I just don't know how. I got up and showered while John got Amy and he kept her busy till I came out. When I was done John jumped in and I feed and changed Amy. Sam was at the house at 10:30 and we left seconds later. We decided to go to the mall. John gave me his credit card and told me to buy what ever I wanted. I told him I didn't want it. He still insisted so I took it. But just because I have it, doesn't mean I'm going to use it.

**John's Point of View!!**

I finally kicked Jess out of the house. Now it was just me and the little princess.

"What are we going to start with today little girl?" I asked Amy. She giggled and grabbed my nose.

"Shall we clean for mommy?" Amy just gave me a big toothless smile.

"Ok cleaning it is!" Amy and I went around the house cleaning things. We cleaned the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms and we did the bed. After I realized I just about cleaned everything I smelled something. It smelt really bad. I realized that Amy had just pooped. Great. Something else to clean.

"It seems like someone has a dirty diaper!" I said to Amy. She giggled and laughed confirming what I just said was true. I took her upstairs and laid her on the changing table. I quickly changed her so I could breathe normally again. For a small girl she goes through a lot of diapers. I brought her back downstairs and sat on the couch with her it was time for her bottle and time for me to relax. I turned on the TV and began to watch what ever was on…which wasn't much. It wasn't long before I looked down and saw that Amy had fallen asleep. I brought her back up to her room and placed her in the crib. I took the baby monitor downstairs and began to make my lunch when Jessica called.

"Hey babe." I answered. I still couldn't get over that I am in love with my best friend.

"Hey Johnny." She said. Boy do I hate that name. For some reason…I let her get away with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Sam and I just sat down for some lunch and she had to go to the bathroom so I figured I would call and see how everything is going. So, how are things at the house?" she asked.

"Good. Amy is sleeping. She ate, she had her diaper changed and she hasn't cried all day."

"Good. So what have you two been doing all day?"

"We cleaned the whole house so you wouldn't have to do it! See I told you I would do it." I said proudly.

"Wow. I didn't think you would do that. Thank you!" she said happily.

"No problem. By the way have you used my credit card yet?" I asked.

"Umm…no. I wasn't planning on it. You know I hate spending your money." She replied. I knew she was going to say no.

"Jess…" I said sternly. "Please use it! I gave it to you because I love you and I want to make sure you have everything you need and want."

"John that's soo sweet. You deserve a very special surprise when I get home." She said. I instantly smiled. I like her surprises!

"So are you going to use it?"

"Fine. If it will get you to stop asking. I have to go now I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Then we hung up.

I finished making my lunch and I was able to eat it shortly after. I suddenly remembered about my surprise for Jess. Her computer was dead and she never bought a new one so I bought one for her. She had a box of legal papers in my office and I know she wanted a file cabinet to keep them in. I got one for her. While Amy is sleeping I figured I would put that stuff together for her.

I was able to finish hooking the computer up and put the filing cabinet in a good spot before Amy woke up. I still had to put the papers in but I figured I could put Amy in her bouncy chair in the office while I put the papers away.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her. She squealed with happiness in response.

"Come on! Let's go finish mommy's surprise!" I brought Amy into the office and placed her in her chair and began to talk about things. Sometimes I would pick up a piece of paper and explain to her what was on it. She just looked at me and absorbed everything I said…not that she understood any of it. I kept going threw papers and sorting them out. I came across Amy's birth certificate and I thought I should show it to her.

"Look Amy! It's your birth certificate! It tells you what your name is, see here is where is says." I pointed to the Name slot.

"Amy Lynn! That's you! Here is where it says who your mommy is! Right there is says Jessica Irvine!" I said pointing to Jess's name.

"Look here this is where your father's name is…but we don't know who he is…" I said pointing to the father's name space. It was then I noticed that it was filled out. I turned the certificate around and read the whole thing out loud.

"Name: Amy Lynn Irvine, Mother's name: Jessica Irvine, Father's name: John Cena." I froze. This says I'm Amy's father. That's why the nurse said "Enjoy your little girl!" as I walked out of the hospital with Jess. But I can't be her father…I've never slept with Jess before we got toget…oh wait…yes we have…but that couldn't of been nine months before she…I counted the months. HOLY SHIT I'M AMY'S FATHER!

I picked Amy up and brought her to the closest mirror. Besides her nose she looked exactly like me. Tears came to my eyes. I'm her daddy. Why hasn't anyone told me? More importantly…WHY HASN'T JESS TOLD ME?! WE'RE TOGETHER FOR GOD'S SAKE! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE KEPT THIS FROM ME! I 

wanted to scream but then I remembered that Amy was in the room. I looked back down at her as the tears came rushing back.

"Hi baby…I'm your daddy."

**So John knows that Amy is his daughter and nobody told him. What's going to happen once Jess returns from shopping with Sam? What about when John finds out that not only has Jess kept this from him but so have Randy and Sam? I'm going to let you decide about how over board John will go when Jess comes home. Will he be calm…or overly pissed? You decide!!**


	7. We're Leaving You

**Wow!! 11 reviews!! I want to say thank you to ****supernaturalsdarkangel08, alana2awesome, pinkchick456, Cena'sxxBabyxxGirl, swantonbombbaby, natalieJanel, mltjrbabe, xXBXx, Inday, Twinjodi, and RandyzXnenaX48 for reviewing! WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Amy. I own them. Well here it is…John's reaction!**

I walked into the house immediately dropping my bags. I began to look around for John. I found him sitting on the couch just staring into space. He looked upset.

"Hey babe. I'm home." I said softly so I didn't startle him.

"Hey." He replied softly.

"John are you ok?" I asked. Normally when I come home he pulls me into a bear hug.

"You wouldn't lie to me…would you?" he asked.

"Ummm…no. Why?" wow. Way to go Jess…you lied to him again!

"Are you sure? Because I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me…something about…Amy." He said. Oh god…he knows.

"What do you think I'm hiding from you?"

"I don't know…you tell me?" he said staring me dead in the eyes. His eyes were dark compared to his normal light blue color. They were full of hurt and anger. Oh yea…he knows…better come clean now Jess.

"Ok John…I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but…" Before the words could even come out of my mouth I started crying…I'm not going to lie this time…I'm scared.

"Continue." He said.

"You're Amy's father!" I said. I sat down on the couch still crying with my eyes closed waiting his reaction.

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled. Oh god…he's going to blow.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HUH?! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO! DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD KNOW?!" he yelled. All I could do was cry. My biggest fear was coming true.

"ANSWER ME!" he demanded. I was so scared I couldn't move let alone think. He seemed to realize that yelling at me was only scaring the shit out of me and he wasn't getting any answers.

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell me? Especially when you found out when you were pregnant? I would have been there from the start…why Jess?" I looked up to see John at my level with tears in his eyes. I hurt him…and I hurt him bad. I owed him an explanation…and an apology.

"I don't know John! I was scared! I wasn't ready to become a mom! Plus I didn't know if you wanted a baby…you're on the top of your game! You can't handle a kid! You were single and every woman dropped to her knees in front of you! A baby would completely ruin it! I'm sorry John! I thought you would get mad at me and Amy for ruining everything for you! Everything you worked for! I didn't want to lose my best friend!" I said. Boy, the tears just wouldn't stop.

"You still should have told me regardless of what would happen! Jess, I love that little girl with all my heart, how could I hate her? I still would have liked to find out in your words…not the way I did." He said.

"How did you find out?" I said sniffling. He pulled out the birth certificate and pointed to the father's name slot. I knew I should of left that blank.

"I was setting up a surprise for you…and I found it in your pile of papers." He said. Damn…he went through my stuff…but I guess it was for a good reason. I sniffled again and he handed me a tissue.

"You must hate me now?" I said wiping my tears.

"I don't know if hate is the right word…I'm just upset and hurt." He said looking at the floor. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore…" he said.

Ok…that hurt…oh and here comes more tears! Damn they just don't stop.

"Where does this leave us now?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know…I still love you…but can we really make this work without trust?" he asked.

"We can work on rebuilding that trust. John I still trust you…now I just need to get you to trust me again." I said.

"I don't know Jess…"

"Sam said that you might have understood…" I started but was cut off.

"Wait what? SAM KNOWS?! WHO THE HELL KNOWS?" He asked. Oh boy…the anger is back.

"Randy and Sam know too." I said softly.

"THEY DIDN'T TELL ME EITHER?! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS DO I HAVE?" Great. Now Sam and Randy are going to hate me.

"John don't be mad at them! It's not their fault! It's mine!! It's mine! I asked them not to tell you! Please John!" he just looked at me. Then he ran upstairs and didn't come out for a few hours. And when he did…I did not like what I saw.

John was standing there with two suitcases. One was small and pink the other large and black. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you kicking us out?"

"No. I'm taking Amy on the road with me. We're leaving you." He said.

"John you can't take my baby away from me!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"#1, she's our baby…I helped get her here you know, and #2, I'm not taking her away from you forever. Just for a little bit. I need sometime to think about us Jess…without you."

"You obviously don't want me John, so maybe it's me who should be getting my stuff." I said.

"Hey! I didn't say that, and how do you know if I don't want you or not. I need to think Jess. Plus I figured I should introduce the guys to my…our daughter. Please don't leave…I rather you stay." He said calmly. Damn…I'm still worked up and teary over this but he is completely calm…oh what I would do to be a guy for a day! He began to walk out the door before I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yea?" he turned around to look at me.

"Can I say goodbye?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

I went over to Amy and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Bye baby. Be good for daddy!" I said smiling so she wouldn't pick up on anything. She just smiled and giggled. John turned and began to walk out the door but I grabbed his arm. I stood up on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye John."

**Well…I really don't know what to say. It's kind of obvious that Jess is still in love with John and John said he still loves Jess but can it work? It was very emotional for the both of them…in the next chapter it will be just a few hours after John has left and Jess calls Sam…poor Randy who is injured gets put out on a mission by Sam for the sake of John and Jess's relationship. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. I'm Happy with my Daughter's Mother

**Thank you to ****mltjrbabe, xXBXx, ****AngelRose82****, ****CenaFan1395****, ****DRUMMER512****, Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains, ****ChainGangShorty54****, and ****supernaturalsdarkangel08 for reviewing the last chapter! Sam and Randy find out what happens and Randy gets a mission! Will John listen to Randy and Sam? Well read and find out! WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Amy. Enjoy!  
**

After John left I just sat there and cried for a good hour. I can't believe the mess I have created! If I would have been honest from the beginning this could have all been avoided and I could have had a happy little family! I feel terrible. After I calmed down a bit I picked up the phone and dialed the Orton's number. Thankfully both Sam and Randy picked up at the same time. I need both of them right now.

"Hello?" Randy and Sam picked up simultaneously.

"Guys? It's Jessie…he found out!" I said as I instantly began to break down…again.

"Wait what?" Randy asked.

"Randy! John found out that Amy is his daughter! Now he left with her!" I said in full hysterics. At this point I could barely breathe.

"Oh…Jess, hunnie…"Sam said trying to comfort me. "It'll be ok…just tell us exactly what he said."

I told them exactly what had happened…about coming home, to the yelling, and then the crying…and then the leaving.

"Jess, he'll be back. He said he needed some time to think. Plus Jess…he has to go back to work, he has a family to support now." Randy said.

"What family Randy?! The one that's in pieces!" I yelled. Of course…more tears had followed after my sentence.

"Jessie, you really need to calm down. Breathe…come on…in and out…in and out…Randy…why are you doing it too?" Sam asked.

"I figured it might help if I did it with her!" he said innocently.

"Guys! Deal with that later! I'm having a mental breakdown here! I just lost my best friend and my boyfriend…possibly my daughter too!" My life was falling apart at a record breaking speed.

"JESSIE YOU DIDN'T LOOSE THEM!" Sam and Randy yelled at the same time.

"Don't yell at me!" I cried. I am very sensitive, especially now.

"Ok…Jess we're sorry. We didn't mean to upset you any further." They said.

"Do you want me to come over and stay with you for a few days, till you can manage on your own?" Sam asked me.

"Randy…you wouldn't mind if she stayed with me for the week, would you?" I asked.

"Not at all Jess…if it makes you happy to have Sam there with you…then she'll come…for however long you may need her…its 25.99 per day. No tax!"

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON ARE YOU TRYING TO RENT ME OUT? PLUS I THINK I'M WORTH MORE THAN THAT!" Sam said completely shocked. I had to laugh…it was funny.

"There we go! Now she's smiling!" Randy said with pride.

"Thanks guys."

"And by the way hunnie…you're priceless." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy. I'll be at your house in a few Jess. Is that alright?" Sam said.

"Ok" and with that Sam hung up leaving Randy and I on the phone. Just as I was going to talk he beat me to it.

"Do you want me to call John?" he asked.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

"Cause over the years Jess…I've gotten to know you real well." I smiled. Randy and I have gotten close.

"Sam just left…so I'm going to let you go. Bye." He said.

"Bye Randy…and thanks."

"No problem." He hung up after that.

2 months later

Well, it's been 2 months since I have last seen and spoken to John. I haven't seen Amy either. I miss her soo much. Sam had stayed with me for a week and a half. Just till I stopped crying myself to sleep. When Randy had called John he had hung up on him. It wasn't until today that Randy had gotten through to him. John spoke to him too. Randy apologized to John about keeping the secret and so did Sam. John accepted, but when they brought up the subject of me…he changed the subject. They told me that Amy was doing fine and only cried before she went to sleep. They told John it was because she 

missed me but he thinks it's just because Amy doesn't like the hotels. My baby misses me…I can feel it. Sam and Randy called me as soon as they hung up with John. The biggest news of all was that Raw was here…where we are…tonight. Sam instantly thought of a plan to get John to speak to me and so I can see my baby. Let's hope he falls for it.

Randy is going to Raw tonight to "visit" people. He's going to go around backstage and talk to people to find out what John had been telling other people. He was going to send John into a guilt trip and come home so I can see him…and Amy. Randy said he felt like James Bond. Except he was…Orton…Randy Orton. He got a smile out of me and told me that was his motivation. Randy has been a real shoulder to cry on these past few months. He tells me what John is probably going through, as a guy. It helps…a lot.

I sat down with my tub of ice cream as I began to watch Raw. It became a ritual for Monday nights. Watch Raw…see John…cry…make it better with Ice cream…who needs John Cena when you have Ben and Jerry?

In the middle of Raw the phone rang it was Randy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jess, you won't believe what I found out!" he said all giddy like a school girl with the latest gossip.

"Spill!" I demanded.

"When people ask John if he's single he responds…No I'm in a happy relationship with my daughter's mother!! THAT'S YOU!" he said.

I didn't know what to say. John is turning people down and telling them he's in a happy relationship…with me? Oh god…my lying has rubbed off on him.

"Jess? You still there?" he asked.

"Yea…I don't know how to react…"

"You should be happy! He obviously has plans to come back to you!!"

"Yea…I guess he does…" all of a sudden on Raw John appears on the TV. "Hey Randy…when John's on TV…who's watching Amy?" I asked.

"I heard the Diva's just love her…well all except Mickie. But I heard he leaves her with Dave." He said. Ok…Dave Batista…he has daughters…and grandkids. He could be trusted.

"Ok… I can trust him." Just as John cam off the TV Randy had to go.

"Listen I'm going to talk to John now. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Ok thanks Randy."

"No problem" we then hung up. God I love Randy…where would I be with out him right now.

At the end of Raw Randy called again and said that John was not coming home. I was devastated. I sat on the couch and cried myself to sleep on the couch again. At around 4 in the morning I heard knocking on the door. I went and looked to see who the hell it was…much to my surprise…it was John. I opened the door to reveal and red eyed John who had obviously been crying.

"Jess, I'm so sorry…I love you."

**Well He's back! I know you all know what he means by I love you but what does he mean by I'm sorry? Is he pulling a Shawn? No, he's not. You'll find out in the next chapter…and before you **

**worry…it has nothing to do with Amy, she is perfectly ok! But what about Randy…is he possibly taking over John's best friend slot? Or will John be back just in time to save it? So review a lot and you'll find out! Thanks for reading!**


	9. I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Thank you to CenaFan1395, Cena'sxxBabyxxGirl, swantonbombbaby, supernaturalsdarkangel08, mltjrbabe, Twinjodi, xXBXx, and super G fro reviewing! In this chapter you will find out what John means and what happened…did Randy really get the job done? WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Amy. Sorry if it's a little short…my head hurts a lot. Here it is…Chapter 9!**

"I'm so sorry…I love you." He said.

"John…what are you sorry for? Shouldn't I be apologizing?" I asked. Oh god…I'm so confused.

"Not after you find out what I did…" it was then I noticed that Amy wasn't with him.

"Where's Amy?!" I said frantically.

"She's spending the night with Dave…if you let me come in…I'll explain."

"It's your house John…nothing is stopping you from coming in." He stepped in and turned to me.

"It's our house." He said. There he goes again. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He took my hand and began to speak.

"What I'm about to tell you, may make you hate me." He said.

"John, I could never hate you." I said.

"Even if I cheated on you…?" he said awaiting my reaction. Did he just say he cheated on me? But Randy said…

"What do you mean by cheating John?"

"Let me start from the beginning. Randy was backstage at Raw tonight. He came to me after my match and tried to convince me to come back here so you could see Amy. I wasn't ready to come 

back yet and I still felt a lot of pain from the secret you kept from me. I told him I wasn't coming back and that's that. He left me alone and I went to get Amy. When Dave opened the door he was holding her and it made me think of what I was doing to her. I asked Dave to keep her for the night while I went to think…well I went to do my thinking at a bar. I kept drinking to see if I could forget about the pain and you…well let me tell you…it took a lot of drinks to forget about you…and someone stopped me before I could reach that point. Mickie had come up to me and asked me what was wrong…I was so drunk I told her everything. She told me that she could make that all go away. She brought me upstairs to her hotel room and well…" he paused.

"John…it's ok, you can say it." I said pushing tears back.

"I slept with her." He said. I looked at him and noticed the tears in his eyes. He felt so guilty that he did this to me and I know he didn't do this on purpose. He still loved me and we both know that he won't ever do it again…but if he does…we will have some serious problems. But are we really still together that this can be classified as cheating?

"John…I don't know if I'm going to call that cheating on me…we aren't really together anymore. You left." I said. "And why would you come here now? At four in the morning."

"I know I left you, but I didn't know what to do…I still love you and I told you that before I left. I'm here now because I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed it was her next to me…not you. I needed to see you…even though you caused the pain…you're the only one to make it better…I need you Jess and Amy does too." How could I turn him away now? I hurt him and he hurt me…I say we're even and we should just start over.

"John…I forgive you…and I love you too." I said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes John. I think we should start over…I'm going to forget about what you just told me and hopefully you can forget about the Amy thing and we're just two people in love that have a baby together." I said. "Speaking of our baby…when do I get to see her again?" I asked. He smiled.

"We can go get her in the morning." He said. "But right now…I'm really tired…and my head hurts." He said rubbing it.

"Why don't you go up stairs and lay down while I go get you some Advil." I said as we both stood up.

"Sounds good." He said.

I went to go upstairs but John grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a breath taking kiss. Boy did I miss those.

"I have been waiting 2 months to do that." He said. All I could do was smile. I had my best friend and my boyfriend back and tomorrow I would get our daughter back. We both went up stairs and he got into bed I gave him his Advil and we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot of movement on the bed. As I opened my eyes I couldn't have been happier. Amy was rolling around as John was trying to tickle her. John noticed that I was awake and picked Amy up and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and giggled and then both John and Amy had jumped on top on me tickling me to no end. They finally stopped and I gave Amy a big hug and kiss. I looked over at John and all he did was smile.

**I hope no one thinks that John was forgiven too soon…Jess is a very understanding person plus she had hurt John too so she thought that it would be a good idea to forgive him. They're now one happily little family but how long can they stay that way? I hope you liked the chapter!**


	10. Can I Ask You Something?

**Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. A lot of things kinda happened. One of my family members had a heart attack so that set me back a bit, also the fourth and final book of the Twilight Series came out and I went to this thing to get it at 12 so I've been reading that non stop. If you haven't read the books you should!! They're really good! Plus I'm meeting the main character of this story on Thursday…That's right…1/2 of the NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS JOHN CENA!! So I'm really excited and nervous at the same time. Plus I have some really bad writers block…so if this chapter sucks…I'm sorry. Also I said there would be trouble in this chapter. I made a mistake…that's next chapter. Now on to the loyal reviewers!! Thank you to ****CraftyTink529, ****super G, Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains, DRUMMER512, ****ChainGangShorty54, Cena'sxxBabyxxGirl, ****mltjrbabe, CenaFan1395, xXBXx, and supernaturalsdarkangel08! WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Amy. Enjoy!**

It's been about 6 months since John has come home and my happy little family was put back together. There was nothing to hide now and I haven't lied to John since! I'm very proud of myself. Amy's first birthday is coming up and John wants to do something for her. "I want my little princess to have a very happy 1st birthday!" he said. Ever since he found out he was her father he spoils her even more than when he thought he was her uncle. I asked him what he wanted to do. He told me it was a surprise…for me and her. Oh god…what could he be doing now? Well I'll find out soon enough. I walked in to the living room where John was on the couch sleeping. He had just come home from being on the road last night…of course with his home coming the poor man got no sleep…I kinda couldn't hold myself back…if you know what I mean. : )

Amy was taking a nap so I had a little time for myself…I was a little tired myself and looking at John made me want to go to sleep too. I sat on the couch and just as I closed my eyes I heard Amy. "Mama…Mama." I heard her say. That's right she could talk. Her first word was Dada…of course…he get's her everything…I guess she figured he would go nutz and buy her stuff if she said it…she was right. Smart baby. I got up and walked into her room to see her sitting in her crib holding the bear John had bought her.

"Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" I asked my daughter. She was getting so big. She had John's blue eyes and pretty much everything else he had. Her hair was down to her shoulders and it was a golden brown. More like mine rather than John's.

"Yesh." She replied.

"You want to go see Dada? He's home now." I said. Her face instantly lit up. Amy really loved John. Even if he didn't buy her all the things he did she still would. He would always make funny faces when she would get upset to make her happy again. He always made her feel better…like he does to me…I think he has magical powers that just make you fall in love with him. Ahhh the things that keep me up at night.

I brought Amy downstairs and before I could even step foot into the living room she already started.

"Daaaaaaaddddaaaaa!! Dada! Dada dada dada!" She called. When I stepped into the living room she saw John sprawled out on the couch, mouth open, and lightly snoring. She turned to me and said,

"Mama, shhhhhh" she said placing one finger on her mouth and the other had was pointing to John. I smiled at her and repeated her actions. I brought her in the kitchen to see if she was hungry.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked.

"Yesh" she replied. I sat her in her high chair and gave her some baby puffs that melt in their mouth. She began to eat while I began to make something for John and me until he woke up. I was still thinking about John's surprise and was lost in thought until Amy said something.

"Dada." She said.

"Yes baby, Dada's sleeping."

"No." she said.

"Yes he is, sweetie."

"No, I'm not." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see John leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Hey, have a nice nap?" I asked him.

"I was until I smelled food…my stomach kinda woke me up." He said. Ah! I knew he'd be hungry…he always is.

"Well the food is almost done." I said walking up to him and placing a kiss on his lips. "It's good to have you home." I whispered.

"It's good to have you in front of me…" he said right back. I was about to reply until a small voice demanded her father.

"DADA!!" she yelled with happiness.

"PRINCESS!!" He yelled with just as much enthusiasm. He went over to her high chair and swooped her right into his arms and gave her a giant kiss on the cheek. She returned one right back to him.

"I missed you!" he said.

"Miss too." She replied. She could talk but sometimes she leaves words out…but John and I always understand her. I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. He placed her back in her high chair and sat down in his chair. The food was ready so I placed a plate in front of him placed one for myself. I sat down and John began to tell me things about being on the road and I told him all of the things he missed here at home. I remembered that Amy's birthday was tomorrow and I still didn't know what he was doing. I decided now was the time to ask.

"Hey John, what are we doing for her birthday?" I asked. He looked at me with an uneasy expression. Uh-oh…not a good sign.

"Umm…well…Jess…I have to go back on the road tomorrow…Vince booked me an extra signing." He said slowly. Did he just say he's LEAVING?! IT'S HIS LITTLE GIRLS BIRTHDAY AND HE'S GOING TO MISS IT!!

"What?! You're not even going to BE HERE?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it.

"Yea…I kinda knew about it for awhile now." He said. Just as I was about to rip his throat out he stopped me.

"Hey, before you get mad and start screaming at me I have more that needs to be said." He looked at me waiting for me to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and let him continue.

"Now, as I said I wasn't going to be here, which is why I have these," he said pulling out an envelope and passing it to me. I opened it and looked at the contents in shock.

"Now you won't be here either." He said with a small smile on his face. In my hand were three plane tickets. One for John, one for me, and one for Amy. He was taking us on the road with him. That was the surprise…we're going to be with him.

"Oh, John…" I said tears brimming in my eyes. "I don't know what to say…"

"How about I love you so much John, you're the best boyfriend and father in the entire world! Oh and that you'll come with me." He replied with a big grin.

"Of course we'll come with you!" I said.

"And…"

"And I love you so much! You are the best boyfriend and father in the entire world!" I said giggling.

"Good." He said laughing along with me. Then it hit me…I have a lot of packing to do.

"John how long will we be with you?" I asked.

"Three months or so." I instantly shot up and ran to start packing. I could hear him laughing at me.

John took care of Amy for the rest of the day. He got dinner too…he ordered pizza. By the end of the day I was exhausted. Amy and I were all packed and so was John. At about 11 I crawled into bed too tired to wait for him. 5 minutes later I felt the bed go down and I turned to see John getting in. I waited till he got comfortable before plopping my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me he kissed my forehead told me he loved me and I did the same. We both passed out.

John woke me up the next morning so I could take a shower. He dressed Amy while I got things ready. This was the first time Amy would have been on a plane so I wanted to be prepared. We left at 8 and got to the airport on time. John and I lucked out that Amy fell asleep on the plane and didn't wake up until we landed. We went to the hotel and settled in. John left for his signing while Amy and I both passed out. When he came back he woke us both up and brought us to a restaurant. When we got there all of the WWE superstars and Divas (except Mickie) were there and there was a sign that said Happy Birthday Amy! I thought it was soo cute and sweet. I looked up at John and he just smiled at me lovingly. He had this all planned out! Could I love him even more than I already do?

We had so much fun and all of the divas gushed over how cute Amy was and how perfect John and I were for each other. They all said I should come on the road more and even invited Amy and I on a shopping trip tomorrow. John heard and told me I should go. I told them I would and we were meeting in the hotel lobby tomorrow. We all went back to the hotel and John and I put Amy to sleep for the night. We crawled into bed and he turned on the TV. In 10 minutes I was out and shortly after that John turned off the TV and went to sleep himself. I woke up the next morning to the sound of Amy shouting. I picked her up and fed her. When she was done she pointed at John, who was still sleeping. I put her on the bed and she crawled over to John. She patted his chest to wake him up. Nothing, so she put her two little hands on his face and smushed his cheeks together. Still nothing. She looked at me so I went over to John picked her up and sat her on top of his belly. She began to bounce up and down earning a groan from John. She looked at me and began to bounce harder. Poor John I thought.

"Dada!" she yelled and bounced.

"Mhmmm…"he groaned again.

"DADAAA!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright…I'm up!" he said. He opened on eye to look at his daughter who smiled innocently at him. John opened the other eye and smiled back…ooooo she was gonna get it!

John lifted her up and placed on her back. He sat up and began to tickle her to no end. Soon the room was filled with the sound of our daughter's laughter.

"If you're going to shower, I'd do it now." He told me as he continued his revenge on the 1 year old. I nodded and stepped into the shower. When I came out Amy was dressed sitting on John's lap watching SpongeBob and eating her puffs. John seemed to be enjoying his time with her. They always watch SpongeBob together. I smiled and sat down next to them.

"You want to shower John?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh umm yea…it's almost over. I'll go then." He said not taking his eyes off the TV. John may be an adult, but he's a kid at heart…it's what I love about him. SpongeBob soon ended and John jumped into the shower.

When he came out he kissed up goodbye and we left to go meet the girls downstairs. I'm glad we took the stroller with us. We said our good mornings and all the divas were there…once again no Mickie…wow she hates me that much. We had fun and I bought a few things. Some for Amy, some for myself, and some for John's enjoyment. We all sat down for lunch and chatted. They all wanted to know how John and I became best friends, how we became something more, and how we ended up with Amy. I told them about meeting John in high school, the night he told me he loved me, and the night we made Amy. Of course I spared them the details in that one. I asked about Mickie and they told me she still has a thing for John and she can't believe that he chose me over her. Turns out not many of them like Mickie. She nice but they said she could get a little possessive. They told me the story of Trish. I thought it was just an on-screen thing. Turns out it was more. We all left the mall because there was a house show tonight and they needed to get to the arena…which meant John did too.

We came back to the hotel to find John taking a nap. I put Amy down and she went to play with some of her toys. I went over to John and softly shook him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked me.

"Yes I did."

"Did you buy anything?" he asked me again.

"Yes I did."

"Anything that I would like?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Boy was he full of questions.

"Oh yea." I said with a smirk. He smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"3:52" I replied.

"OH! We have to go…now!" he said picking up his bag and Amy. I picked up the baby bag and we left for the arena. We walked into his locker room 15 minutes later. He put his bag down and I put the baby bag down.

"Come on." He said. I just followed as confused as I was.

"He walked up to Dave Batista's locker room and knocked impatiently. Dave answered with an annoyed look on his face but then is changed into a smile as he took Amy from John. John grabbed my hand and pulled me in another direction as he yelled thanks to Dave. Now I was even more confused. John pulled me through a curtain and I froze at what I saw. The ring was positioned in the middle of all the seats. It was completely empty. Just the ring, John, and I. He pulled me down the ramp and helped me into the ring. I stood in the middle of the ring completely amazed as I looked around at all of the empty seats that the fans would be sitting in just a few hours from now. John came up and hugged me from behind.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yea." Was all I could get out.

"Imagine thousands of people in those seats cheering for you…it makes it even better." He said softly.

"It must feel amazing." I said.

"It is." I noticed that he had let go of me and was now just standing there.

"Hey, Jess…can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said turning around to face him. I couldn't believe what I saw. John was on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

**CLIFF HANGER!! What will Jess's answer be? When will Mickie come back into the picture?? Can Jess really trust the Diva's? What happened to Randy and Sam?? I don't know! But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's now 2 in the morning…I'm going to bed!**


	11. Ask Me Again

**Once again…sorry for the delay…more stuff keeps happening! My cousin had a baby on August 8, (her birthday is 8-8-08! How cool!), plus I had a party to go to…and I went to Connecticut on Sunday (I saw the WWE offices) On Thursday I met John Cena and I have to say he is the sweetest person on the planet! He was also a little shy which was cute. I gave him a picture that was taken when I went to the Great American Bash and I wrote a little note on it. He loved it! He has a very heart stopping smile and when you look in his eyes…you lose all train of thought! Add me on MySpace to see the pic!) Anyway on to my lovely reviewers! Thank you to ****xXBXx, DarkAngelofDrkness09, mltjrbabe, Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains, CraftyTink529, super G, CenaFan1395, Leslove4me, and DRUMMER512 for reviewing! WWE owns all. I own Jessica and Amy. Enjoy!**

"_Will you marry me?"_

Did he just ask me to marry him? Oh my god…I don't know what to say…I mean yeah I love him…but are we ready for this? Am I ready for this? John continued to look at me with hope in his eyes…but as I took longer to think…the faster his hope began to fade away. I opened my mouth to say something when we were interrupted.

"John, you need to get out of the ring if you're not wrestling…we need to set the other things up and the other guys need to work out their matches." Raw GM Mike Adamle said.

"Ok, we're done anyway." John said. It was clear he was upset and it was because of me. He began to walk away from me but I stopped him.

"John, wait." I said. He turned and looked at me with tears brimming his eyes.

"I haven't answered your question yet." I said softly.

"So, will you marry me Jess?" he asked again.

"I'm not going to say no…but I'm not ready to say yes…" he looked at me with confusion clouding his eyes. "Can I give you my answer…later…after I think for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure" he said pulling me into a hug. "Just don't make me wait too long" he whispered.

"I won't." I said looking up at him. We walked to the back and he headed towards Dave's locker room to pick up Amy.

"I'll meet you in the locker room…ok?"

"Sure…just be back before my match" he said softly. He was still feeling bad about his proposal. I nodded and began to search for a certain locker room. I ran until I found what I was looking for. On the door in big letters said RANDY ORTON. (A/N It's been a year so Randy is back) I knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. I walked in to find Randy on the couch.

"Where is Sam?" I asked frantically "I need her."

"She wasn't feeling good so she stayed at the hotel." He replied. Damn! "Maybe I can help." He said.

"I don't know…this might be to girly…" I said hesitantly.

"If it has nothing to do with periods, cramps or mood swings…I'm ok" he said with a smile. "Why don't we walk down to catering and you can tell me all about it." I decided to take up his offer. If Sam wasn't here…Randy was the next best thing. We began to walk down to catering when he began with his questions.

"What's wrong Jess?" he asked.

"John proposed."I said softly.

"Oh…I knew that already." He said. What?! Did he just say he knew?!

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Yea, I was the one he asked if he should do it. I figured you would say yes…but looking at you now I guess I was wrong." He said feeling a little guilty.

"What was the answer you gave him?" he asked.

"I told him I needed time to think."

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"I don't know if I'm ready…" I said.

"You know, he said the same thing." Randy told me.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yup. Then he asked how did I know that Sam was the right one. I told him that I had realized that I couldn't spend a minute away from her and that when I was on the road…it killed me." Randy said. "That's how I knew that I wanted to marry her. I asked John how he exactly felt about you, and he said that he loves you and that he can't picture his life with out you, actually…he can only picture his life with you as his wife. Jess, he really wants to marry you."

"Why would he want to marry that?!" a third voice said in disgust. I looked up to see Mickie looking at me like I was trash.

"Mickie this is none of your business." I said calmly.

"Yes it is! He was, and will be MY boyfriend and he's going to marry ME!" She said with anger in her voice. Ok, now I know what the divas meant when they said possessive.

"Mickie, John wants nothing to do with you anymore. He loves and wants to marry Jessica." Randy said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"Oh really? Will he want to marry her after this?" before I knew it I was on the floor and Mickie was punching the crap out of me. Ok, this bitch has taken it too far…she wants a fight…well a fight she got. I began to punch back and I managed to flip us around so now I was on top of her. I kept punching her until I felt large arms around my waist pulling me off Mickie. I turned around to find C.M Punk holding me back. I looked across at Mickie who had Chris Jericho holding her. I looked around for 

Randy and found him laughing his ass off. Why the hell didn't he stop us? I looked around and saw several superstars. Many of the Divas were there and they smiled at me in approval. I had not one scratch on me while Mickie had a bloody lip. She deserved it…don't mess with me! While Randy continued smiling and holding in the rest of his laughter Dave came over to me.

"You're lucky John isn't here and that he doesn't know what happened." He said sternly. Finally Randy walked up to me.

"Damn Jess! You kicked her ass! And she's the Diva!" he said proudly. "John would have been proud!"

"Randy, 2 questions…1, why didn't you stop us? And 2, what's so funny?" I asked him.

"I didn't stop you because she deserved it, and the fact that you kicked her ass is funny. You're smaller than her."

"Ok, I agree with your first answer…but your second…it's really not funny." I said with a straight face. "You can let me go now Punk. I'm calm." Punk removed his arms from around me and walked over to a few of the guys.

"Listen up! Nobody say anything to John Cena alright!" Dave said.

"Say what to John Cena?" John asked walking down the hall with a sleeping Amy in her stroller. Busted! Many superstars and Divas left to get ready and some had matches starting. The show had begun about the same time as the brawl. This left Dave, John, Randy, Mickie and I in the hall. Dave was about to speak up when Randy beat him to it.

"Jess and Mickie had a fight." Randy said.

"Really?" he said with shock.

"Yea! Your stupid whore of a girlfriend attacked me!" Mickie said glaring at me before giving John an innocent look. Pleeaassee like he'll fall for that!

"Is that true?" he asked me.

"No she's lying!" I said.

"Then why does she have the busted lip?" Oh no he is not taking her side! I bet it's only because I didn't give him an answer.

"John, Mickie is lying." Randy said. "I was walking with Jess and Mickie started yelling at Jess. Jess was calm when she spoke to Mickie and then Mickie attacked." Randy told the entire story from what we spoke about to what Mickie said to the attack.

"I was only defending myself John." I said. He looked at Dave who told him he was only there at the end. He looked towards Mickie and she began to stutter.

"But…John…look at me…look at what she did to me…all because she knows you still love me!" she said uneasy.

"Mickie…I can't believe you attacked the love of my life just because you were jealous, and Jess, I can't believed you kicked the crap out of her…I'm proud of you." He said with a small smile. "You defended yourself and then some! Next time just stop at defending yourself…you could get in a lot of trouble." He told me. He had me at love of my life…at that moment…I knew I had my answer.

I nodded and smiled. Then I smirked at Mickie letting her know that I won. She walked away with a dramatic, really not needed huff.

"Take Amy, she just fell asleep but you know when she's in the stroller she needs to keep moving." He said pushing the stroller towards me. "It's time for my match." I kissed him good luck…but he really didn't kiss me back…he was still upset. Randy didn't have a match so he walked around with me. I noticed it was the end of John's match and I realized now was the perfect moment. The fans were cheering and he just won…plus he was still in the ring.

"Randy can you…" he cut me off.

"Go get him Jess." He said taking the stroller from me. I smiled and ran. I asked a stage hand for a mic and ran down to the ring. The fans had no clue who I was but cheered any way. John looked at me confused and out of breath. I stepped into the ring.

"John," I said into the mic. "Remember what you asked me before?" he nodded. "Can you ask me again?" I asked smiling. He took the mic from me.

"Jessica Irvine, will you marry me?" he asked getting on one knee…again. He motioned for the ref and the ref gave him the box. At this point the fans were going nutz. I looked around pretending to think of an answer. The fans began to chant "Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes!"

"Yes John, I'd love to marry you!" I said happily. He picked me up and twirled me around. I knew right then and there I made the right decision.

**Well, she said yes…I mean who wouldn't have? He's John Cena! Anyway I hope you liked it and I think I may end it soon. I'm not too sure, I think like two or three more chapters, there might be a possible sequel with Amy…not too sure…anyway review please!**


	12. What's Going On?

**Thanks to all the people who added me on MySpace! Sorry it's been awhile but I started school and took a few advanced courses which have kept me away from writing. Anyway…on to my lovely reviewers!! Thank you to ****xXBXx, Inday, swantonbombbaby, CenaFan1395, DarkAngelofDrkness09, CraftyTink529, Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains, super G, ChainGangShorty54, and DRUMMER512 for reviewing!! WWE owns all people you know. I own Jess and Amy. Enjoy!**

It's been a month John and I got engaged, and he's been on cloud nine ever since! His matches have improved and he hasn't stopped smiling. I even caught him smiling in his sleep! Amy seemed to have figured out that something exciting is going on because even she seems happier. Laughing and giggling all the time. I can't remember the last time I heard her cry. Of course I'm happy too. I'm getting married to the man I love and now we can truly pass as a normal family. Two people in love, married, and they have a happy little baby. I'll finally stop getting strange looks from the make-up artists.

On the bright side I think Mickie has given up. I haven't seen her. Maybe she's scared…I messed her up good! Ever since that day John thinks I should become a diva. I told him no, but he is still trying to convince me. It's not that I have a job…because I don't. I got fired the day I found out I was pregnant. John has been supporting me ever since. I think that Amy needs at least one parent home. John said when she can't come on the road anymore his dad will watch her. Fabo loves his granddaughter but he's raised five boys already. I think he's done raising kids for this lifetime. He still pushes it though…

"Baby please!" John continued to whine.

"NO!" I yelled. Boy has he started getting on my nerves.

"Why not?!" John was beginning to get angrier by the second.

"I told you John!"

"I still don't think that answer is a valid one." He said

This is what our conversations had consisted of the past few days. When ever he could get a chance to ask me he would. We were folding clothes and putting them either in his suitcase or in the draw. He was done being nice about it and is trying to be the man in this relationship. I stood my ground and I will keep standing my ground. I'm not diva material no matter what he says.

"You'd be perfect!" he continued

"No I would not."

"You're beautiful"

"Not diva beautiful"

"You're strong"

"Not strong enough to throw someone"

"Will you just agree with me on one thing?" he asked.

"No" I replied simply. He put down the shirt he was folding a looked at me.

"You're unbelievable." He said.

"I know"

"HA! You agreed!"

"And…" I asked. He stared at me blankly before he realized that what I agreed to isn't what he wanted.

"I know something we both can agree on…" I said.

"What?"

"You can't wear these anymore" I held up his pants with a smile. There was a huge hole in between the legs of the pants. He looked at them in confusion.

"How the hell did I do that?"

"I don't know."

"Can you fix them?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Cause they're still good."

"Fine." I said throwing them aside. As I did John came closer to me.

"You know…since we've gotten engaged…we really haven't spent some 'quality time' together." He said with a sexy smile. My mood changed from annoyed to in love in a matter of 3 seconds. I gave him a smile that matched his.

"Well…we're alone right now…"I said. "How 'bout we add the clothes were wearing to the piled that needs to be washed?" He seemed to like that idea a lot. He laid me on the bed and just as we were about to kiss Amy began to yell. He sighed.

"I'll get her…" he said standing up and leaving the room. I got off the bed and followed him to her room. He already had her laughing and giggling. He was too. I smiled…I loved it when they're like this.

John stayed a few more days before he had to leave again. Sam was coming while Randy was on the road. Amy and Alanna could play together and Sam was helping me with the wedding.

"So have you decided on a date?" Sam asked me.

"Yea…we want to get married fast so we decided on Dec. 31."

"New Years Eve?"

"Yea…he said it was like we would be starting our life as husband and wife fresh…like the New Year."

"I see…who knew John could come up with something like that?" she said.

"Oh...he can…its just when he feels like it…and I'm the only one in the room" I replied.

"Randy's like that too…I think that's when they let their guard down…when their not so macho" she said.

Later on Sam and I went to look at dresses…I was being a little picky and it was annoying her…I didn't want to get something to revealing because I'm a mom but I don't want to look like a nun…plus its always fun to tease John.

"What about this one?" Sam asked holding up a dress.

"No…to poofy."I said looking away. All of a sudden something caught my eye. I walked over to the dress and took a good look at it. Our sales person came up to me and asked if I wanted to try it on…of course I did. When I put it on Sam and I said the same thing.

"It's perfect!"

He sales person ordered the dress and I would come back in 3 weeks for the alterations. We went home and Sam took a nap…I think I wore her out today. John's mom had Amy and they were out shopping. Carol left a note saying that she was going to cook dinner for all of us and we would have a girl's night. I'm glad that I get a long with Carol…my mom died a few years ago and Carol has always been there for me…well except for when she found out Amy was her granddaughter…she fainted and didn't talk to me for awhile. But now everything's good.

I sat down and decided to call John and see what he was up to.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey babe." I said.

"Oh, hey Jess."

"John is everything ok? You sound weird."

"Nope. Everything's fine…Randy's here…say hi Randy."

"Hi." Randy said nervously…you could tell from the waver of his voice that he was scared. What the hell is going on?

"Listen Jess…I'm uh…going to have to um… call you back." He said.

"Ok…I love you." I said.

"You too." And with that he hung up. Something is going on over there.

--John's POV--

"Dude we're in deep shit." I said to Randy.

"YOU THINK??" he yelled. "You know we can't keep this from them."

"I know…they're going to be soo mad."

**Uh-oh! What did John and Randy do? Why will Jess be mad…don't forget that Randy said THEM…Sam is included. Next chapter John and Randy come home early you think the girls will be happy? Review plz!!**


	13. On the Rocks?

**Well…I should be doing my Italian HW…but this is more fun! Then again…John is Italian…I don't mind studying him at all! I would thank all of my reviewers now but I'm a little lazy to write the names so if you reviewed than THANKS! If it wasn't for you…then I wouldn't write this chapter and I would be writing down what ticket is in Italian. Anyway…the lucky Vince McMahon owns the very adorable John Cena and the very sexy Randy Orton. Sam Orton owns herself and her and Randy own sweet little Alanna. I own Jessica and Amy. Anyone else that I don't mention here belongs to the best company in the world…the WWE. Without further ado….**

_-John's POV__-_

"_Dude we're in deep shit." I said to Randy._

"_YOU THINK??" he yelled. "You know we can't keep this from them."_

"_I know…they're going to be soo mad."_

-Jess's POV-

"Well that was weird." I said to Sam.

"What?" she asked.

"I just got off the phone with John and…I think he did something bad."

"You don't think he cheated on you again?" Sam asked.

"No…it has something to do with Randy" I told her.

"Oh really?" she suddenly felt the same way I did…scared.

"Yea…Randy sounded a little shaky."

"Wow…I'll call him later…I want to see what he says." She said.

We went through out the day like nothing ever happened but we both kept it in the back of our minds. We didn't want to over think and then worry about the guys over something they probably didn't do. At night when we put the girls to bed she told me about what Randy said on the phone.

"He was nervous." She said.

"So was John."

"It sounded like he was hiding something"

"So was John." I said.

"Do you think they did something bad? I mean it could be something good…like when John acted nervous around you…he ended up telling you that he loves you." She made a good point.

"True…but John AND Randy…normally it means no good. I'll call John one more time to say goodnight."

I picked up my phone and dialed John's number.

"Hey you've reached the champ John Cena…I'm no where near my phone right now so leave a message and if I remember I'll call ya back. Peace." BEEP

"Hey baby its Jess…I'm just calling to say goodnight…you're probably in the shower now so I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Sam…he didn't pick up." I told her.

"I called Randy again and he didn't pick up either." She said.

"Let's just go to sleep and try again tomorrow." She nodded and headed off to the guest room.

-John's POV-

"Dude…Jess called." I said to Randy as we waited to board our flight.

"Sam called too…you think they know?" he asked.

"They know something's up…but they don't know what yet."

"How do you think they'll react?" Randy asked.

"Umm…how 'bout 'you idiot! How the hell did you manage to do this?! I can't believe you!' something along those lines." I said.

"Yea…"

"You think Jess will still want to marry me after this?"

"Depends…do you think she'll marry an idiot?" he asked.

"Sam did." I replied with a smirk.

"Not funny." He said with a straight face.

"Flight 208 now boarding" a voice over the loud speaker said.

"That's us." I said getting up.

-Jess's POV—2:37am

I woke up hearing noises down stairs. I looked at the clock and realized that it couldn't be Sam. I got up and ran to her room. To my surprise she was sitting up awake.

"Sam…did you hear noises coming from downstairs?" I whispered.

"Yea…that's why I'm up."

"Shit…do you think someone broke in?" I asked.

"Maybe…let's go check on the girls." She said.

We ran to the Amy's room where Alanna and Amy were both sleeping peacefully.

"We need to go down and check what it is" she said. We then heard muffled voices. They belonged to men…now the question was how many?

"Come here" I pulled Sam into the bathroom and gave her a can of Lysol.

"What are we going to do with this?" she asked.

"Spray them in the eyes or hit them over the head with it. You're choice. All of John's baseball bats are downstairs." I said grabbing a can for myself.

We quietly made our way downstairs. We peered from the corner to see the shadows of two large men. We each got behind one and I counted to three with my fingers. At the same time we each hit both men over the head with the cans of Lysol. They yelped in pain and fell to the floor. We began spraying them until I reached the light. When I did Sam and I both gasped. We just hit Randy and John over the head with cans of Lysol.

They were currently rubbing their heads where we hit them and Randy even sneezed a few times because of the smell. Sam and I ran over to them and began apologizing.

"John I'm so sorry! I thought you were and intruder!" I said helping him up.

"It's ok Jess…I should of told you we were coming. You did good by trying to knock us out…but Lysol babe?" he asked.

"Your bats are in the work out room." I said smiling slightly. "It did work…Randy is still sneezing and that's enough to call the cops…I think. Wait…why are you home?" I instantly saw John freeze. Randy did too. Here it is…the moment Sam and I have waited for.

"Ummm…well…you see…"John began.

"WE GOT SUSPENDED!" Randy yelled. I froze. Did he just say suspended? Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad…

"Suspended?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Yea…" John said slowly backing away towards Randy…oh he better back away.

"Why?" I asked trying to stay calm. The boys just looked at each other before taking their shirts off. John's ribs were bandaged up as was Randy's shoulder.

"Unprofessional conduct." Randy said.

"How did you manage to get that?" Sam asked. She knows Randy gets in trouble a lot so this was nothing new to her…me on the other hand... I was seeing red.

"Well, Randy and I were practicing and we decided to include entrances. I thought it would be funny to imitate other superstars. Everything was going fine till I did Randy. He didn't think I was funny so we started wrestling on the stage. It was all fun and we were both laughing through it." John said.

"But then we got close to the edge and we kinda fell off." Randy finished.

"Vince suspended you for hurting yourselves?" I asked.

"Well…not only did we break ourselves…but we broke some of **his** stuff." John said.

"Like what?"

"A table and two cameras." He said. "Oh! And the pyro board."

"That stuff is expensive. Couldn't he just fine both of you?"

"I guess not." He said.

"Listen it's late let's just all go to bed…" Sam said. "Come on Randy." Wow…she's not pissed at all.

-John's POV-

Everyone went upstairs to go to bed. Jess and I checked on Amy before heading to the bedroom. She hasn't said a word to me since we left the kitchen. She went into the bedroom before I did. When I stepped in I was greeted with pillows and blankets being thrown at me.

"Choose a guest room of your choice." She said softly.

"Why? Are you that mad that I got suspended?" I asked. Sure it was bad but now I was home for a month.

"No." She replied. Then why was she kicking me out?

"Then why can't I sleep with you?"

"Because you lied to me, you didn't tell me when I called. You kept it from me." She said.

"Like when you kept the secret of Amy from me?" I asked. She looked at me as tears instantly fell down her cheeks. I didn't mean to say it…it just came out. I feel horrible now…I know she still feels bad about it.

"Get out." She said. Her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it." I said before walking out and closing the door. Our marriage was on the rocks before it even started.


	14. You Have a Brother?

**It's raining outside and I feel like writing fanfiction! Thank you to my reviewers and I hope then enjoy the chapter!! If you haven't reviewed yet and you enjoy the chapter please just spare 5 seconds of your time to just let me know! Anyway I own nothing WWE related….only Jessica and Amy belong to me. Enjoy! We start out with Jess…**

I can't believe he just said that. He knows I still feel horrible about keeping Amy from him and I always will! I still randomly tell him I'm sorry. He knows it's a weak spot of mine…yet he still said it.

As I was lying in bed crying my eyes out just waiting for sleep to come I listen to John. He has kept knocking on the door asking to come in and apologizing. Why doesn't he just open the door you ask? Well, I locked it. I don't want to see him or hear him. He just won't give up though…he keeps quietly knocking and pleading. I hope Sam and Randy don't hear this. He stopped. Maybe he gave up. Now I can get a little sleep. I close my eyes and nothing happens. It's like I'm not even tired. I begin to stare at a picture of John and I. It's one of my favorite pictures of us. We were in high school and his cousin Marc took it. He was all sweaty from football and I was on his back in my cheerleading outfit. We were laughing obviously enjoying each others company. The picture was taken before he met my co-captain for the cheerleading team Liz. It was hard to stay friends but we did it. My brother had just left to start training for wrestling and John was all I had. John and I had become John and Liz with me on the side. Now ten years later he's marrying me, not her. Before I knew it the sun was up and I realized I wasn't getting anymore sleep. I decided to make coffee. When I opened the bedroom door I tripped. I looked to see what I tripped over and couldn't believe my eyes.

I had tripped over John.

John was propped up against the wall with his legs going horizontally across the hallway. He fell asleep right in front of our bedroom. I guess he wore himself out from pleading with me. I shook my head and continued downstairs. I put the pot of coffee on and went back upstairs to take a shower. I left the bedroom door open so if John woke up he could crawl into bed so Sam and Randy wouldn't see him on the floor. I closed the bathroom door and began my shower.

-John's POV-

I woke up with my neck hurting. I realized I had fallen asleep in front of our bedroom…wait a minute…the door is open! I quickly got up and ran to the bed expecting to find Jess there, but she wasn't. I noticed that the bathroom door was shut. I heard the shower turn on and I knew she would take about 15 minutes in the shower and 20 out of it getting ready. I closed my eyes for a little bit and enjoyed the feeling of my bed.

20 minutes later…

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. Jess was in the closet in just a towel…I would apologize again now because she can't run…she's not dressed. I got up and ran into the closet.

-Jess's POV-

I stepped out of the bathroom to see John with his eyes closed on the bed. He was stirring already which meant he was waking up. I quickly ran into the closet to hide.

"Jess?" I heard him say sleepily.

"…" I gave him no answer.

"Jess, come on…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I did! It just came out! I didn't want to sleep in a different room I wanted to sleep with you! Come on…you know I didn't mean to say it!" he pleaded.

"…but you still said it." I said softly. I knew I was about to cry but I refused to shed a single tear in front of him. I felt him turn me around to face him.

"Jess, babe, I know you feel bad about Amy…but you shouldn't any more. It's in the past and we're a happy little family now. We're getting married and we'll finally have everything you've ever wanted." He said looking into my eyes.

"…" I didn't know what to say…

"Baby, please!" he pleaded.

"Ok…I forgive you…just please be careful what you say…that really hurt me yesterday." I said lowering my gaze.

"I know…and I'm sorry…Jess…you know that I never meant to hurt you…"

"I know…let's just forget about it ok?" I said looking up at him.

"Ok…I'm going to shower now…" he said giving me a look.

"You do that…I said walking out of the closet…he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk.

"I already took a shower…" I said smiling.

"Well you're taking another one" he said smiling. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and headed back into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later we came out of the bathroom and got dressed. John had a message on his phone so he went to go listen. I went downstairs to find Randy and Sam dressed and drinking coffee.

"More wedding planning today?" Sam asked.

"Yup…but there's not so much to do, just the smaller things."

"Like what?" Randy asked.

"Order of who's walking down the isle, whether you and Sam walk down together or you already down there and Sam walks by herself…and who walks me down the isle" I said.

"Doesn't your father walk you down the isle?" Randy asked.

"Normally yes, but my father walked out on me a long time ago. He left my mother to raise my 7 year old brother and a newborn baby by herself."

"That's why before John knew about Amy you said she would be fine without a father because you grew up without one." Sam said.

"Yes and I think I turned out fine."

"Wait…you have a brother?" Randy asked. I knew that question was coming.

"Yeah" I said…no one really knows that I have a brother. Only John.

"Why haven't we met him?" he asked.

"You haven't met him because I don't know where he is." They looked at me with confused faces.

I sighed and began to tell them the story.

"I have an older brother who is 7 years older than I am. We were really close and I knew I would always be able to tell him anything. When he was 18 he left to pursue his dream…of being a wrestler. I haven't seen him since the day he said goodbye." I said.

"Do you know if he ever made it to the WWE…who knows Jess…he could be one of the guys I work with." Randy said.

"He's not…John never found him."

"What's his first name?" he asked.

"It's….."

**Cliff hanger!! Who is Jess's brother? Does he work with Randy and John? Did John not look hard enough? Speaking of John…who left him a message and why did he never come down?? Review and you'll find out faster!!**


	15. Are You Thinking of Who I'm Thinking of?

**Here it is the chapter many of you have been asking about!!! I messaged ppl for they're guesses nd the guesses are Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, Evan Bourne, and this one shocked me Randy Orton! I'll let you know..that one of the guesses are right! Thank you to all the reviewers! My future employers the WWE own John, Randy, and ??? (the brother) Sam owns herself and I own Jessica and Amy!Sorry if it's a little short. Enjoy!!!**

"_What's his first name?" he asked._

"_It's….."_

"Goodmorning Ortons!" John said coming downstairs with Amy and Alanna in his arms.

"Here John let me take Alanna" Sam said taking Alanna out of John's arms.

"John you never found Jess's brother?" Randy asked.

"You're talking about….what's his face again?" John asked looking at me.

"Randy asked." I said looking away from John. He didn't like when I spoke about my brother. He's kind of mad at him for not keeping in touch with me.

"Randy, he's not in the WWE. I asked around…know one heard of anyone with the last name Ivrine." (a/n I think I spelled his last name wrong) John said.

"Which roster did you ask?" Randy asked.

"Smackdown…it was one of the first things I did when I got there." John said.

"Did you ever think he could have been on Raw?" Randy pointed out.

"We'll I thought the people that I asked considered Raw too." John said.

"How 'bout Vince? Did you ask him?" Randy asked. I just sat there and watched Randy interogate John. I think Randy knows my brother. I think he knows that John knows him too….he just dosen't know it.

"No, but speaking of Vince…I just got off the phone with him." John said.

"What did he say?" I asked. I took Amy from John and placed her in her high chair and began feeding her.

"He said that Randy and I have off untill after the wedding. Randy goes back the day after and I go back two weeks after that so we can go on our honeymoon." He said smiling.

"Well that was nice of him." Sam said. I could see she was happy that she was going to have Randy home for awhile.

"Yea, it was nice." I said.

"Anyway, Jess what is your brothers name?" Randy asked. John gave me a look. He didn't want me to get my hopes up and then have them crushed…again…like last time.

"His name….is…Christopher." I said.

"Can you describe him for me?" Randy said. He was really getting into this. Randy would be a really good people finder.

"The last time I saw him…he had long bright blonde hair and he has blue eyes." I said trying my best to remember my brother. The last time I saw him…I was 11.

"Hey, John" Randy said.

"What?" John said. Each had a big smile on their faces.

"Are you thinking of who I'm thinking of?" Randy asked. John nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Chris…its John. You think you could come to my house now…there is someone here who you haven't seen in a long time."

Randy stood up and went into the office. A few minutes later he came back and put a piece of paper infront of me. There on the paper had a picture of a blonde haired man with blue eyes. Underneath the picture it said. His name. My brother is Chris Jericho.

**Well she knows who her brother is and John is working on getting him down to the house. Will Chris recognize Jess after all these years? Will Jess ask him to give her away? Find out in the next chapter. Also there is a poll about Chris and Jess on my page. Go vote!!**


	16. One More Lie

**Ok…so 1****st**** JOHN IS BACK!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I missed him like crazy! Now that he's back I get antsy at school. Just knowing he'll be back on TV every Monday causes me to not sit still! My friends think it's funny because they all see me tapping my foot or fidgeting in class. Anyway….I'm not feeling so good so I thought I would write some fanfics….For a friend should have an update as well. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! WWE owns the very sexy world champ John Cena, the arrogant but very hot Randy Orton, and the very adorable Chris Jericho. I own Jess and Amy. Sam Orton owns herself and Randy and Sam own sweet little Alanna. We start off with Jess today…**

I can't believe I'm finally meeting my brother after all these years. Will he remember me? Oh god…I can't do it! WHY DID I TELL RANDY?!?!?!

"He's on his way." John said to me with a smile. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Wow, Jess aren't you excited? You're finally going to be reunited with your brother!" Sam said. "Are you nervous?"

I didn't know what to say. I was scared…I felt my heart hit my stomach causing that to drop as well.

"Jess?" John asked. I couldn't respond.

"Wow, I think we should play that song that talks about being reunited…you know…Reunited and it feels so good…." Randy began to sing.

"Hey, and you think I sing bad?" John laughed as he commented on Randy's signing. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"He's here…" John said as he went to go answer the door. I can't do this.

John's POV

"Hey Chris!" I said as I answered the door.

"Hey John, you said there's someone here for me? Are they a girl? If so is she hot?" Chris asked me with an eager smile on his face.

"Yes, she's a girl, but after you find out who she is…you don't want to think she's hot."I said laughing.

"Ok, where is she?" he asked as he stepped threw the door.

"Before I show her to you I have to ask you one thing." I told him

"Ok, shoot?" I smiled. He is definitely Jess's brother. She says the same things that he does.

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yea, I do. I just haven't seen her in a really long time." He said sadly.

"Well, I'm about to change that." I led Chris in to the living room where I left Jess. The only thing is that I didn't find her there when we got there. All of a sudden Randy came down stairs fresh out of the shower.

"Rands…where's Jess?"

"I don't know…Sam and I left her down here." Shit, I lost my fiancée!

"Wait, John. Are you saying that my sister is here?" Chris asked.

"Well, is your sister's name Jessica?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Well then yes."

"If I know my sister like I did so many years ago I know where she is. Where is her bedroom?" Chris asked. I was beyond confused. What does this have to do with anything?

"Umm, ok. The bedroom is up the stairs. It's the door at the end of the hallway." I told him.

"Thanks." With that Chris bounded up the stairs.

Chris's POV (yay! New pov!)

I ran up the stairs and down the hall into the bedroom. I looked for the closet. I found it and walked in. Sure enough there was my little sister all grown up hiding in the spot she always went to when she was scared. She was there when our parents would fight, when they got divorced and after she found out that I was leaving her. Now she was here…hiding from me. Her knees where brought up to her chest with her forehead resting on the tops.

"Jessica?" I said. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She didn't think I'd find her.

"Chris?" she whispered. I sat down next to her. We just stared at each other for a little until she threw herself into my arms and cried. I couldn't help but start crying too. We haven't seen each other in 20 years. She was 11 when I left…now she's 31.

"Let's get out of here and go downstairs." She said. "I don't fit here as well as I used to." She laughed.

We walked downstairs to find John and Randy playing PS3. They were playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2009. John was John and Randy was Randy trying to prove who was better. It hit me then. What the hell is my baby sister doing with Cena…in his house? I pulled her into the kitchen.

"I think we should talk in here since John and Randy are out there." I said.

"Ok, that's fine." She said. We began to catch up on old times and she filled me in on the last 20 years of her life. She asked me why I never showed up at our mother's funeral, and I told her I was on the road and I was really upset that I couldn't make it. She said that John was already working for the WWE and had gone. I thought now was the time to ask her.

"What are you doing with Cena any way?" I asked.

Jess's POV

"What are you doing with Cena any way?" Chris asked. Oh boy. Now if Chris is the same way he used to be he's not going to like that John is my husband to be.

"Oh, he's my best friend. We met in high school." I said as I put my hands behind my back turning the diamond to the other side. At that moment John walked in. He's was holding Amy in his arms. Shit. Chris isn't going to like this one bit.

"Is this little Alanna? She's changed so much since I last saw her." Ok so he thinks she's Alanna…crap. Sam walked into the kitchen with Alanna getting her a banana.

"Chris, that's Alanna." John said pointing to her.

"Then who is this pretty little girl?" Chris asked tickling Amy.

"This is Amy, she's…" I cut John off.

"She's my friends' daughter and my friend and her husband are on their honeymoon. Little Amy was born before they were married. We said we'd watch her." I said smiling. John looked at me in disbelief. I looked at him and motioned to play along.

"Right John?" I said a little sternly.

"Yea, she's a really cutie isn't she." John said smiling.

"She is. It's nice to see that she isn't yours. You remember our talk when you were little. Marriage before sex." He said.

"Of course!" I said. I remembered that talk real well. That talk is why I lied.

"Well, monkey…I gotta go." He said.

"Hot date? " I asked jokingly.

"Actually…yes." He said smiling. Wow. He kissed me goodbye and told me to come down to more shows. After he left John turned to me. I was in for it.

"Two things. First…no sex before marriage? Wow, we both know that didn't happen." He said with a half smile. "Second," he got serious. "Why did you lie about Amy? She's our daughter and she's his niece whether he likes it or not."

"I don't know John. I just got him…I don't want to disappoint him."

"Well, lying to him is a good start!" he said sarcastically.

"I know." I said putting my head down. I just can't seem to tell the truth when it comes to Amy. I looked up at her. What was I doing to this poor little girl? I'm a horrible mother.

Chris's POV

I got home and showered. I put on some nice clothes and went to the restaurant I was meeting her at.

I sat for 5 minutes until she showed up. She looked stunning.

"Chris!" she said hugging me.

"Mickie! You look beautiful."

**Jess finally was reunited with her brother, but she lied to him. Now Randy and Sam have to keep the secret again and so does John. Jess doesn't want to disappoint him. What's up with Chris going on a date with Mickie? What will her tell her? Find out in the next chapter!! Review please!**


	17. A Restless Night

**I really have nothing to say this week…******** but thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! WWE owns everyone except for Jessica and Amy. We start out with Chris after his date with Mickie. Enjoy!**

I stepped through the front door after my date with Mickie. We had a great time and she was genuinely happy for me when I told her about my sister. I can't wait till they meet each other…I know they'll get along great. Mickie is like Jess in most ways. They're both extremely caring people and they're always honest. Both girls would go to the end of the world for me, and I would do the same for them. Mickie and I have been seeing each other for a few months so I think it's time she met the family. I think she'll be at tomorrows show. I'll tell John to pass the message on to her. I got so caught up with being with her again I didn't ask for my own sister's phone number…some genius I am.

As I lie in bed waiting for sleep I thought about my sister being in John Cena's house. Does she live with him? There is definitely something going on between the two of them that goes way beyond friendship. She was wearing a ring on her finger…normally you'd be like so what? But the ring was on the finger that a ring symbolizing commitment goes on. Now you see why I think she maybe "bed buddies" with Cena. And why would they be watching a baby together? I didn't get to think more as I fell asleep.

Jessica's POV

I lie in bed staring at the ceiling. John was sleeping next to me snoring slightly. I could hear the same snore coming from the baby monitor. Poor Amy snores like her daddy. But the two of them snoring isn't what's keeping me up. My brother is…I can't believe I lied to him! I've never lied to him in my entire life! I've dug myself deep into a hole and John has already told me that he can't help me out. He said as much as he loves me I need to do this myself and learn my lesson. He said after all the lying I've done this past year I should've learned that lying is bad. He hurt me when he said that but he's right…I can't be mad at him for telling me that.

I rolled over on to my side and looked at John. His mouth was slightly open and his face was tilted towards me. Would Chris really hurt him if he found out we were getting married in two months? I mean, John's a big boy and he could definitely handle himself against Chris. This is useless I'm not getting to sleep. I got up and put on one of John's hoodies and walked into Amy's room. She was sleeping and looked like she had no signs of getting up. I walked downstairs and opened the sliding door leading to the backyard. I walked out on to the deck as the crisp October air went right through the thin material of my pj pants. I leaned against the railing as I looked out at the peaceful scene in front of me. I can't seem to clear my head no matter where I go. All of a sudden I feel two big arms wrap around me. I tilt my head up and my eyes meet John's.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. I look back out at the backyard that seemed to go on for miles.

"Thinking." I replied simply. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I woke up to find out that my beautiful girlfriend was not beside me." I smiled. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Chris."

"What about him?" He questioned as he rested his chin atop my head.

"How am I going to tell him that you're my fiancée without him killing you? How am I supposed to tell him that Amy's our daughter with out him killing me, or hurting you even more?" I said my voice breaking a little. He chuckled.

"What's so funny? I'm scared and your laughing at me?" I asked.

"You really think Chris is going to kill me?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

"He'll try and rip your throat out, or worse…the piece you used to make Amy." He stopped laughing after that one.

"Jess…sometimes you need to face your fears. Whether it turns out good or bad is up to fate. You can't avoid this forever. We're getting married in two months and if Chris doesn't like it then to hell with him! He should be happy because you're happy and that's all that matters. Jess, I can't go up to Chris and tell him myself but I will be behind you and I will be there after you tell him. If you want I'll even be in the room with you."

"Now I know why you're my best friend." I said as I turned in his arms to face him. He gave me a look. "In a matter of five minutes you managed to do what I've been trying to do all night." I smiled and stood on my tip-toes to place a sweet kiss on his lips. We stayed there for a few more minutes till he felt me shiver.

"Come on Sweetie, let's go back inside. Let's get in a few more hours of sleep before Amy gets up." He picked me up and brought me back to our bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**This was a little bit of a fluff chapter. I liked writing this one. John's a sweetheart isn't he? Next chapter John takes Jess to a house show so she can talk to Chris. How will Chris react when he finds out the truth…and how will Jess feel when she finds out that Chris's hot date was Mickie? Review plz!**


	18. Jessica vs Mickie II

**I hope everyone had a good holiday and a Happy New Year!!! I've wanted to update for a while but I got really sick…and I still am. But I really wanted to finish this because there is a squeal in the making! So enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed!! I own Jess and Amy. WWE owns John Cena, randy, Orton, Chris Jericho, and Mickie James and all WWE related things that may show up during this chapter. Enjoy!**

Jessica's POV

When I woke up this morning I was alone. I could hear John down the hall way in the bathroom with Amy. He sounded like he was on the phone and Amy was in the bath tub. I got up and went to go see them. Amy was splashing John, who was on the phone with someone. I gently nudged him to the side so he can finish his phone call. I played with Amy while listening to John's phone call.

"Yea, I have to come down there anyway." He said. He paused for a few minutes while the other person responded. He looked up and smiled at me. I returned a soft one back.

"Yea, she's coming with me…oh, you never got her number well it's…."he continued giving the person on the other line my cell phone number. Who the hell is he talking to?

"No, problem man. We can't wait to meet her…We also have stuff to tell you. See ya later." John hung up the phone and came over to me.

"Good Morning babe…how'd you sleep?" he asked after kissing me.

"After talking with you, I slept really well. What about you?" I asked.

"Good, listen after we finish with this one" he said before splashing Amy a little causing her to giggle "You need to get ready. We're going to the arena. Vince said he needs to talk to me and I just got off the phone with Chris. He needs to talk to you so I figured you could tell him the truth, let him throw his fit and hopefully he'll be ok before the wedding!"

"You told him I have to tell him something! John! I thought you said you would stay out of it! I don't know what I'm going to say!" I exclaimed.

"Baby girl…just talk from your heart. Don't rehearse an answer. If he flips just tell him how you feel and how important this issue is to you." He said.

"Ugh…whatever…" I lifted Amy out of the tub after washing her hair. I wrapped her up in her towel and brought her to her room. I changed her and sat her in her high chair. I gave her food that she could feed her self with until John came down. I still don't think he left Amy's bathroom. I left him there with a slightly shocked look on his face. I guess I gave him more attitude than he had expected. When Amy was done I lifted her out and put her in her playpen and put on SpongeBob. She began to play with her toys and watch. I ran upstairs into the bathroom John and I shared. He was not in there and not in the bedroom…maybe the office…who knows, I really didn't care at the moment.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit my skin. I closed my eyes and could feel myself starting to relax. A few moments later I felt two large arms wrap around me, much like they had done last night, except this time I heard a muffled "I'm sorry" as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have told Chris that you needed to talk to him. This is something between you and him and I told you I wouldn't help you. I just pushed you into something you weren't ready for. I'm sorry." He said. I turned around to face him.

"It's ok John. I know you only had the best intentions in mind. I just wish you would have warned me before you told him. I'm scared John. He's going to disown me and I'll have no family again." I said.

"He's not going to disown you. Even if he does, you'll still have me and Amy. Plus after we get married you'll have 4 more brothers and cousins and aunts and uncles, and if you don't feel too awkward about it…a mother and father. You know that they already treat you like a daughter and my brothers think of you like a sister…good thing I don't though…'cause then this would be really awkward!" I laughed after he said that.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel better…again. You're very sweet." I said kind of shyly.

"Awww, shucks!" he said. I laughed again.

"You're so cute!" I said turning around and pinching his cheek.

"All right now you're pushing it." We laughed and finished our shower. We got out and got ready. I packed a diaper bag for Amy with her much needed essentials. Half an hour later…we were on our way to the arena and I had the feeling of being condemned.

Chris's POV

I sat in my locker room waiting for my sister to arrive. Do I have Mickie in the room when she gets here, or have her come in after Jess and I talk? Should I blurt out that I have a serious girlfriend and then reveal her? What if Jess is mad that I didn't tell her that she was meeting someone? What if they don't like each other…no…that won't happen! I wonder what Jessie has to tell me…my thoughts were interrupted when my darling Mickie walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie!" she said pressing her lips to mine.

"Hey babe." I said kind of distracted.

"What's on your mind?" she said sitting next to me. She knew me all to well.

"Just a little nervous, that's all."

"About what? Let me guess…you are nervous about me meeting your sister?" Damn…she knew me really well!

"Yea. How'd you know?" I asked.

"Chris, I know you better then you think. Plus you are very easy to read." She said. "Don't be nervous, I'm positive that your sister and I will get along just like best friends! You never told me her name though."

"Oh, wow. Guess I forgot. Her name is Jessica." I said.

"Oh, ok. She has a very pretty name Chris." Mickie said.

"Thanks, she was named after my grandmother. She had died shortly before my sister was born and my mother was so upset she never had time to think of a name. I was 7 at the time and suggested it. My mother thought that would be perfect. She said my sister would be close to her grandmother even though they never met." I said.

"Wow. What about your father? He didn't have any suggestions?" she asked.

"He left as soon as he found out Jessica was born. He said that he didn't want a daughter, only sons. He thought my sister was useless to him. That she wouldn't be able to run the family business. So he left." I said. Some may think I hold a small grudge against my sister making my father leave, but I don't. I hate my father for not seeing how wonderful his daughter is, and has become.

"You must have had some resentment against your sister after she was born. It was almost like because she was there your father wasn't."

"I didn't and still don't resent her to this day. My father is an asshole, he missed out on having a wonderful daughter." I said. We sat there in a comfortable silence as we both collected our thoughts. My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It read John.

"What's up man?" I asked when I picked up.

"We're here. Jess is going to come to your locker room and I have to go to Vince's office. I'll join you guys later." John said.

"Alright. My locker room is 119. It should read Chris Jericho on it." I said.

"Ok, we see it. Bye."

"Bye." I said as I hung up.

"Chris, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll let you guys get your greetings out of the way." Mickie said standing up.

"Ok, can you stay in there until I say this is my girlfriend?" I asked. I want her to have some sort of entrance.

"Sure." She said smiling. She walked into the bathroom and I heard the door click. Seconds after the locker room door opens and a stroller pushes through. I forgot about the baby.

"Hey." I said pulling my sister in for a hug.

"Hey." She said returning the hug. "She's sleeping can I just leave her here?" she said pushing the stroller to a back corner.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"You needed to talk?" she asked.

"So do you." I said.

"I know, but you first. John said you sounded pretty excited." She said as she sat down.

"Yeah, I am…" I said as I heard the toilet flush. "Umm, remember my 'hot date'? Well we're sort of serious. So I want you to meet my girlfriend. You might know her, John has brought you before hasn't he?" I asked.

"Yea, he has. So chances are she's a friend of mine." She said. Perfect! I knew they'd get along.

"Yes, Jessie meet my girlfriend…Mickie James!" I said as Mickie stepped out of the bathroom.

Jess's POV

MICKIE IS HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!! OH HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL NO!!!

Mickie's POV

His sister is a whore?!!??!!?!? I can't believe this is the sister he told me about!! No way...Chris is never seeing her again! If he's lasted 20 years he can last a lifetime!!!

Jess's POV

"She's your sister?!" Mickie exclaimed pointing her finger at me. Chris was shocked. "She stole my boyfriend from me!!!" Mickie yelled shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"BOYFRIEND?" Chris asked amazed.

"It's not my fault he fell in love with me!" I yelled back.

"WHAT?" Poor Chris is in the dark about everything.

"Yes it is!!! You and that bastard daughter of yours!!!!!" Mickie yelled.

"DAUGHTER?" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't you DARE bring her into this!! And she is not a bastard child!! She knows who her father is!!!!!" I yelled.

"Well it's not like you told him!! You lied to him! He found out the hard way!" She screamed.

"He's ok with it now! 'Cause he gave me this!!!!!" I yelled waving my engagement ring in front of her face. At that moment I completely forgot Chris was in the room and he now knew everything.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chris yelled.

"YOU BITCH!!!" she screamed at me as she speared me to the ground. We rolled around on the floor punching, kicking and pulling at each others hair. Chris just sat there dumb founded. I could hear Amy screaming in the background for me. The next thing I felt was a strong arm pulling me up off the floor and holding me tightly to their chest. It was then I noticed that Amy's screams had stopped. I looked up into the dark eyes of John. Oh boy I was in trouble.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on here?!" The voice of Vince McMahon boomed through the small room…which was now in shambles. Chris was holding Mickie looking at me disappointingly. Crap…he thinks I'm the bad guy. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Mr. McMahon…Chris is my brother and Mickie is his girlfriend. Mickie and I don't like each other very much and we began arguing. She lunged herself at me and we began to brawl. Then I guess that's when you and John walked in. I'm sorry sir…it won't happen again. Mickie and I promise to put our differences aside and we won't ever fight again." I said.

"You're right it won't ever happen again! I'm holding you to that promise! If I ever find out that you two brawled again there will be serious consequences for the both of you!" With that the Chairman walked out of the room. I let out the air I had been holding in my lungs. I turned to Chris.

"Chris, what I had to tell you Mickie and I just blurted out. I'm getting married in 2 months and…" I paused. John grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "John is my fiancé."

"I knew it!"Chris yelled.

"Chris wait there's more…" I turned and took Amy from John's arms. "This is Amy…my daughter and you're niece. She just turned 1 this past July. John is her father." Here we go.

"You broke our promise…" he said sadly.

"I know, Chris…I'm sorry." I said on the verge of tears.

"When did you break it?" he asked.

"My 21st birthday…" I said.

"Were you and John together when Amy happened?" he asked. It seemed like he was afraid of the answer to…truth be told…so was I.

"No, she wasn't planned…one night stand." I told him.

"John proposed to you because you had his baby?" he asked.

"No, Chris…John and I are really in love. We were together before he knew Amy was his. Since we're getting married…I wanted to know if you'd walk me down the isle?" I asked.

"Leave." He said.

"What?" John asked.

"Leave! Now! You and him and her!" he said motioning to John, Amy and I. Tears began to roll down my face. John placed Amy in the stroller and tried to move me. I could move. John pulled me to him and lifted me with one arm. I looked in his eyes. His were dark…he was pissed. He walked out the door but before he fully went he said. "I thought you'd understand Chris. If you want you can come to our wedding. There will be a place for the both of you." John proceed to walk out the door and to the car. By the time he put me down I was still crying. He put Amy in the car and turned to me. He pulled me into a hug and I began to sob.

"Shhh, it's ok hun. I know it hurts…but he'll come around." He said soothingly.

"No he won't! He hates me John! I lost my brother again!" I cried.

"Hey, come on now…" he said pulling back a little so he can look at me. He wiped away some tears with his thumbs. "You didn't lose him…don't let him get in the way of your happiness!" He kissed my forehead and began to rub my back. I just cried into his chest.

**Long chapter! A lot happened here! Chris knows and Mickie and Jess got into another brawl. I'm surprised John and Chris didn't fight! The next chapter is one I've been waiting for….the third to last chapter…part 1 of the Wedding!! John and Jess will finally tie the knot!! The wedding will be 2 parts and then there will be an epilogue. Review! And enjoy 2009!!!**


	19. The Big Day Part I

**Ok…so today is my 16 birthday and I'm in a really good mood! It doesn't really feel like my birthday though…I know it a week or two it will lol. My friends bought me a John Cena card-board cut out. So he inspired me to write….THE WEDDING PART I!!! Vince (who was at the same hotel as me last night) owns John Cena, Randy Orton and any other WWE related things. I own Jessica (soon to be Cena) and Amy. Enjoy!!! We start out with Jess.**

_The wedding march begins and everyone is looking at the church doors waiting for the bride to walk down the isle. She looks amazing as friends and family ohs and ahs. She walks up to the alter and lifts her veil. Everything goes as planned until…_

"_Do you Jessica Rose Irvine take John Felix Anthony Cena as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you John Felix Anthony Cena take Jessica Rose Irvine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I…I….I…can't. I have to be honest…Jess…I've been sleeping with Liz behind your back…I'm sorry."_

"Jess, Jessie. Honey wake up." Sam said softly as she watched her friend toss and turn about in her bed. "Jessie…wake up...today's the big day!" She said with a smile.

I shot up which caused Sam to jump. Tears were streaming down my face. That dream was way too real for my liking. What if that happened today?!

"Sweetie why are you crying? What's wrong? You should be happy." Sam said. I wiped away my tears before I answered.

"I had a nightmare that John said I don't instead of I do…he said he was sleeping with Liz. What if he really is?!!!" I said with panicking.

"He's not sleeping with Liz behind your back. I'll even prove it to you!" Sam pulled out her cell phone and called Randy.

"Hello?"

"Randy I need you to tell Jess that John is not screwing Liz behind her back."

"Why does she think that?" he asked.

"She had a nightmare."

"Ok…let me get this in John's own words." There was silence on the phone for a good five minutes before Randy spoke again. Sam even put it on speaker so Jess could hear.

"Jess, John said he loves you and can't wait to marry you. He said it was just a dream and that he will be saying I do not I don't. So you have nothing to worry about…now get dressed!" with that Randy hung up.

"Told you!" Sam said rather childishly. "Now come on!" They walked out side into the living room to find Maria, Melina, Kelly, Candice, and Katie Lea getting their hair done. They all smiled at me and I returned one back. I quickly turned around to go into the bathroom to take a shower. I sat down next to Maria and the hair dresser began to blow dry my hair.

"So are you excited?" Maria asked.

"Yea… I think I'm more nervous though…I wonder if John is."

John's POV

I sat up in bed and smiled. Today I was getting married to my best friend, the love of my life, and the mother of my daughter. I couldn't be happier…nothing could ruin my mood now.

"Hey, John…Jess is afraid that you're going to say I don't and tell her you're sleeping with Liz. Please tell your wife to be she's wrong!" Randy came in complaining.

"Rands…tell her I love her and I can't wait to marry her later today. I will be saying I do and tell her it was just a dream...she'll be fine." I said. I can't believe she had a nightmare…but then again…I know she gets them when something's bothering her. I hope it's not cold feet. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Randy was telling Jess to not worry and all on my brothers were having a beer.

"Hey! The groom is up! Have a beer man!" Matt said handing me one. I took a long sip and smiled.

"Today's the day guys…and I couldn't be happier."

Mickie's POV

I sat in Chris's house staring at the invitation in front of me. I read it again for the third time.

_You are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of_

_John Felix Anthony Cena_

_And _

_Jessica Rose Irvine_

_On December the thirty-first of two thousand nine at 3pm_

_At St. Peter's of Alcantara Church_

I know that Jessica and I have had our differences but we have something in common. We're both linked to Chris. Plus the last time we brawled she defended me too…I could have been fired. Plus she is his sister. They have no father…who's giving her away? I really think I should talk to Chris…he's so mopey because of his sister…it kills me. I walked into his bedroom where he sat holding a photo. I sat on the bed and leaned against his chest. In the photo was a boy holding a little girl. The boy was had a big smile and the little girl had one that matched his. I'm guessing the boy is Chris and the little girl is Jessica.

"She was 3 here. I was 10…I loved having a little sister even though we were 7 years apart. Now she's getting married." He said his voice breaking on the last part.

"Chris, I know I don't like Jessica very much but…she's your sister and you should really be there for her today. She's entering a big chapter in her life today and she can't do it alone." I said trying to convince him to go.

"She's not doing it alone…John's going too." He said.

"Yes, but he has his mother, father, and brothers helping him in…Jess has nobody backing her up…but Chris you just found each other and you're going to hate her because she's getting married?"

"You hate her for that reason." He fired back.

"No…John broke up with me for her…and I guess I'm still a little bit bitter about that but, now I'm happy they're getting married. If they weren't getting married today…I wouldn't be sitting here with you." I said.

"What are you trying to get at Mickie?" he asked.

"Oh, like you don't know."

Jessica's POV

I was now getting my make-up done and enjoying the quiet around me…the girls were getting dressed and this was the first moment of silence I had to myself…of course it was shortened by a little girl.

"Mama!! Mama!!" Amy came running into the room looking as adorable as ever. She ran up to me with her hair bouncing and her flower girl dress bouncing as she did. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Mama Dada marry?" she asked. I giggled.

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are getting married today." I said with a smile. The make-up artist put some blush on my cheeks, Amy pointed to hers.

"Is it ok if I put some on hers?" Tanya, the make-up artist, asked.

"Yea, go ahead." Tanya applied some blush to Amy's cheeks and even gave her a touch of lip stick. Amy looked up and me and smiled.

"Mama, me pretty!" she said with excitement.

"You're beautiful!" I said smiling at her. She pushed herself off my lap and ran off yelling for her "Auntie Sammy" to show off her make-up. I laughed as I watch my daughter run out.

"She's so cute." Tanya said.

"Thank you." I said as she began to apply eye shadow.

"Are you marrying her father today?" she asked.

"Yes." I began to tell her the story of how I ended up where I am today.

John's POV

I was in my room when my dad walked in. He was holding my bow tie and I knew I was getting the marriage talk. He handed me my tie and began.

"John, I want to let you know how proud I am of you. You're getting married to a wonderful girl today and Amy will have two parents that are married and love each other which is just what she needs. Now, your mother and I may have not worked out but that's because we didn't have anything nearly as close as what you and Jessica have. I know you hit a wall with Liz…but Jess is different…she really knows what makes you tick." He said as he tied my tie.

"I know Dad. Liz was a low spot for me but look who picked up the pieces…I'm now marrying that woman. I couldn't be happier with my daughter and her mother. I can't wait…I'm ready for this Dad." I said confidently.

"Good. I'm proud of you son…I love you." We hugged and he left me to my thoughts. I looked at a picture on the dresser. It was of me and Jess and Amy was in my lap. It was taken before I found out Amy was mine. I never realized how we looked as a family… I like it.

Jess's POV

It's a few moments before the ceremony and everyone is getting lined up. John and Randy are already out their waiting and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I zoned out until I heard someone call my name. I looked up to find Mickie James in front of me.

"Jessica, I know now might not be a good time for this but I'm sorry. I should have accepted the fact that John and I were over and that he really belongs with you. I know we got along once and I know that if we just put the past behind us we can be friends?" she asked. I don't know how fast that would happen but hey…she's my brother's girlfriend and he may marry her someday.

"I agree, I think we can be friends again. I mean you are my brother's girlfriend and if you make him happy then I'm happy. If only he was like that for me." I said sadly.

"Well, as part of our truce I thought I'd give you a wedding present." She said smiling. Mickie stepped to the side and there was Chris in a tux. He came…

"I'll see you out there!" she said giving me a hug. Chris stepped towards me. He had tears in his eyes.

"You look so beautiful." He said his voice breaking.

"Chris, I'm sorry I didn't…" he cut me off.

"No I'm sorry…Jess I couldn't accept the fact that you grew up. To me you're still the same 11 year old girl who waved as I drove away." He pulled me into a hug. I felt his tears on my shoulder. "Now my baby sister isn't a baby anymore and she's getting married." A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Guys, we're starting now." Someone who works for the church told us. The music began to play and the first two walked out. The next thing I knew the song had changed to "Here Comes the Bride" and it was our turn.

The big doors opened and my eyes instantly met John's. He had the biggest smile on his face and looked a little shocked too. He wasn't expecting Chris. We made it to the end of the isle and Chris lifted my veil. He kissed my cheek and joined mine and John's hands together.

"Hi." John whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back as I smiled. Then the priest began.

"We are gathered here today to witness holy matrimony between this man and this woman. Who gives this woman away?"

"Her brother does." Chris said raising his hand. The ceremony went well and we came up to the part in my nightmare. I couldn't help but get nervous.

"Do you Jessica Rose Irvine take John Felix Anthony Cena as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you John Felix Anthony Cena take Jessica Rose Irvine to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Here we go; John turned and looked at me.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. John you may kiss your bride!"

We leaned in and shared the kiss that would lead to the rest of our lives.

**So there's part one! Chris came!! YAY!!! Mickie and Jess have called a truce…so no more brawling! Next chapter will be the party and then the final chapter!! **

**Here are the links to what the girls were wearing**

**Jessica's Dress**

**.?cPath=1_42**** with a deep red belt thing.**

**Jess's Veil**

**.?cPath=531**

**Bridesmaids**

**.?cPath=3_25**** deep red color**

**Amy's Flower Girl Dress**

**.?cPath=4_47**

**Please Review!!**


	20. The Big Day Part II

**I really want to finish My Best Friend's Baby. It's up to the point where I'm dreaming about the sequel. I'm excited to write it! It's really different from this and you get to see things from Amy's POV. Not so much Jess and John in the story. So here's the Wedding Part II…sorry if it's a little short! WWE owns everything related to them I own Jess and Amy. All of the songs belong to their artists! Enjoy!**

_We leaned in and shared the kiss that would lead to the rest of our lives._

John and I pulled apart and smiled. Everyone was clapping but we barely heard it. All that we really paid attention to was each other…that was all that mattered until…

"Dada!" Amy squealed in delight. I forgot she hadn't seen him at all since yesterday. He bent down and picked her up.

"What's up Munchkin?" he asked.

"Weddin" she answered.

"Yes, we are at the wedding. Good girl!" he said. "Hey babe, we should both kiss her on the cheek. It would make a good wedding photo." God I love this man. I nodded and he counted to three. When he did we each kissed her on the cheek and a flash happened. Amy giggled in delight as the crowd said aww.

John and I linked arms and he carried Amy in the other. We walked down the isle and Maria took Amy as John and I shared another kiss at the end for the photographer. We walked out into the church lobby awaiting the many guest to wish us the best. I turned to John and smiled. He never looked happier.

"You look amazing babe." He said.

"Thank you sweetie. You look very handsome and sexy. You should wear suits more often." I replied with a giggle. You could clearly see John was ready to rip the suit off. Poor baby, I know he's uncomfortable.

"Don't think that's going to happen sweets. I can't wait to take this thing off." He said pulling at the tie a little.

"I know…just a few….well…you'll be in that quite awhile." I said.

"I know…but I know you want me to keep most of it on the entire night...Don't you?" he asked.

"Sorry babe….but it'll all be worth it in the end." I said smiling.

The doors opened and our bridal party flooded into the room.

"I don't believe it! John out of all of us is the 1st Cena brother to get married! Congrats bro!" Dan said hugging John. The rest of John's brothers hugged him and I smiled at the sight before me. 5 grown men, brothers no less, hugging all at once. I hope that when John and I have more children they are as close as John and his brothers are.

"Hey, you." I heard behind me. There was my brother once again with a tear stained face.

"Chris, please don't cry. I hate it that I'm making you upset."

"These are tears of joy Jess. I'm so happy that you're happy. You deserve it. And you know what…I probably wouldn't let you marry anyone else but him. He's a good man." Chris came over to me and hugged me. "Congrats baby sister." He kissed my forehead and went to apologize and congratulate John. After Chris left I was attacked by Divas.

"Congrats Jess!" Maria said nearly toppling me to the ground. She's the diva that I hold the closest. She's another one I could tell anything too. She gets along with Sam so it's like the three of us backstage when Sam and I go to the shows. Everyone else congratulated me and went to John. That was when I got lost in a big Cena dog-pile. They were very cautious of my hair and my dress which I thank them for. I still have a lot of pictures to take!

All of the guests that witnessed the ceremony then came in. We spoke with Vince who gave us well wishes as well as Linda, Stephanie and Paul, with little Aurora and Murphy in tow, Shane and Marissa with their two boys and every superstar you can imagine including some Hall of Famers. Finally everyone filed outside into the icy December cold. I pulled my deep red shawl over my shoulders and braced myself for the cold. Amy had a little coat that went with her dress and Sam took her out. The big doors opened once more and John pulled me close to share his body warmth. It was snowing which added to the wonderment of today. Well, at least it wasn't rain. The bridal party all stood lined up against the stair railings, guys on one side, and girls on the other. All of the girls had their shawls pulled over them. The crowd stood and clapped as John and I walked out. We smiled as I stayed as close as I could to John. I'm starting to rethink the strapless gown.

"Ok, I need the bride and groom to look over here." The photographer directed. John and I looked and smiled as he took a few shots. "Ok, now I need the bride and groom to look at each other lovingly. Bridal party look at them and 'Awww'" he directed. John and I looked at each other and fought of giggles. We heard our friends follow their directions and fought back even more laughs.

"Ok, now John, listen to me...I need you to place a big smooch on your blushing bride." The photographer said. Both John and I giggled. We did as we were told and kissed for a good 5 minutes. For the last two shots the photographer got right in our faces as we were kissing. When we opened our eyes we both jumped back. The photographer went back down the steps and everyone began blowing bubbles as John and I got into the limo. As I looked out the window as we drove off I saw Amy with a tear stained face.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"What's up babe?" John asked.

"We didn't take Amy."

"And…" he asked. "Isn't it normal for the bride and groom to drive off in the limo _alone_?" he asked.

"Well not when they have a 1 ½ year old daughter. When we drove off I saw her crying." I said. I made my baby upset…now I'm upset.

"Aww…ok babe…we'll see her in a few minutes and then she'll be in here with us…will that make the _both_ of you feel better?" he asked putting emphasis on the both. He knew I was upset too…this man is amazing.

"Ok." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. We both sat in a comfortable silence as we watched the snow fall out side our window. A few minutes later we pulled up by a park to take pictures. We stepped out and stretched our legs….I had my shawl and John's coat on me as we waited for the rest to arrive. Poor John was freezing but no matter how hard I tried to give it back he refused. A large stretch hummer appeared in view and they pulled up next to our old fashion car. The door opened and Amy made a bee-line towards me.

"Mama!" she said while sobbing. My poor little girl…why did we leave her? John came over and lifted her up. I couldn't, due to the mass amount of material around me. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek a few times.

"I'm so sorry baby, Mommy and Daddy didn't mean to leave you." I said.

"Ok..." she sniffled.

"Hey, come on...show me your pretty smile!" John said as he began to tickle her. In an instant she was giggling and her tears were gone.

The photographer began to shout directions and I knew I had to give John's coat back. Time to man up!

2 ½ hours later

John, Amy and I are now riding to the reception hall. I have John's jacket again and the heater is turned all the way up. I can barely feel my arms. Damn December wedding….

We arrived 40 minutes later and cocktail hour was already in full swing. The guest were chatting about and eating. John and I took more pictures and we were even able to sneak in a snack or two. We were able to catch up with some old high school friends too…they couldn't believe that John and I had got married…but some say they saw it coming. Soon it was time for our entrance. When John and I came out we came out to his song…Make it Loud. We thought it was perfect for this. Just before we came out John seemed jittery.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"I can't dance." He said.

"Yes, you can…I've seen you dance before." I told him.

"Yea, but I was drunk! Now I'm sober and it's our first dance! What if I step on your feet?!" he panicked.

"Sweetheart, you're going to do fine, and you are not going to step on my feet! Just let the music move you and you'll be ok. Plus it's not like you don't know the song. I've heard you sing it before." I said kissing him on the cheek. Then we heard the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing to you for the first time as husband and wife…Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena!!!" Everyone cheered and we walked in. John and I walked to the middle of the dance floor as the song began to play.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
When, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

It seemed like everything just melted away at that very moment when John and I began to dance. Nobody was watching and only John, who was dancing pretty well for someone who said they couldn't dance, was the only person there. His clear blue eyes seemed to go on forever…just like our love does.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and  
thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss_

John, being the cheesy romantic that he is kissed me when he heard the word. Everyone clapped and awed at out sweet moment.

"At this time the Bride and Groom would like their bridal party to join them on the dance floor"

Sam, Randy, the rest of the girls and John's brothers all joined us. John and I continued staring at each other like no one was there.

_and I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I Feel your heart so close to mine  
And we'll stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah YEAHHHH!!_

I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

"At this time John and Jessica would like all of their friends and family to join them on the dance floor." And just like that John and I got lost in a sea of people who loved and cared for us. Fabo even grabbed Amy and danced with her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

The song ended and we kissed. Everyone clapped and we all returned to our seats. John and I were at the head of the room looking out over all of our guests. Just because they all got to sit didn't mean we didn't. John and I were up and about the room thanking everyone for coming. Finally we all sat down and it was time for the speeches. John's brothers went up as well as Randy. Then Chris came up…

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the joining of my baby sister Jessica and her husband John. You see…I wasn't supposed to be here tonight." A few gasps were heard through out the crowd. "It's not that I wasn't invited…it's because I didn't want to come." A few more gasps and a couple of "why would he say that?" was heard through the audience. All I could do was stare at my brother. I could feel John getting angrier by the second.

"I didn't want to come because coming and witnessing this…would mean that my little sister…isn't so little anymore." I felt a few tears begin to form in my eyes. "You see when Jess was 11…I left to peruse my dream. I hadn't seen her since then and 3 months ago the man sitting next to her now brought us back together. The little 11 year old girl wasn't so little anymore, she was a fully grown young woman, with a beautiful daughter and a great fiancée. I guess because I missed out on 20 years of her life I was still holding on to the little girl waving as I drove off down the road. I wasn't ready to let go…I felt like I was losing her all over again to John, but I know now that I'm not. I need to let go of the little girl who came into my room when she had nightmares…and take a step back to look…" his voice broke as he tried to say the last sentence. By now I had tears streaming down my face and John was smiling. He cleared his voice and began again.

"I need to take a step back and look at the beautiful bride that stands before us all. I love you Jessica, and I wish you and John all the best!" he finished. I stood up and Chris came over to our table. We hugged for a good five minutes and let out some much needed tears. Everyone was clapping. After the speeches we ate dinner danced as much as we could. My girls had a good laugh by choosing a song they thought was perfect for John and me…Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. We laughed and John danced as goofy as he could. John danced with his mother; I danced with his father since only god knows where mine is. John danced with Amy, to a beautiful song called In My Daughter's Eyes, since he didn't have a sister and I danced with Chris. We cut the cake and John and I stuffed it into each other's faces. We even put a little frosting on Amy. Because it was New Year's Eve we counted down the clock and even had a few flat screens around to watch New Year's Rockin' Eve. Eventually the night came to an end at it was time to leave Amy with Fabo. He wanted sometime with her and the 2 weeks John and I were on our much needed honeymoon was perfect. Amy would ask questions tomorrow but she'd be ok…she has four uncles and John's cousin Marc…who plays an Uncle role as well. I'm pretty sure she'll be busy. As John's brothers and Father left with Amy it left John and I alone…in the middle of the dance floor. I began to walk off but he held my hand and stopped me.

"Wait here." He said. He walked off the dance floor and pressed play on a small boom box that was seated on the floor. This I Swear by Nick Lachey began to play.

"May I have this one final dance?" he said extending his hand. We danced together until the song ended. We looked into each other's eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked fully knowing what was going through that head of his.

"To celebrate!" he said as the elevator dinged. He stepped inside and we listened to the elevator music. I began to crack up when he started to whistle along with the music. The elevator finally dinged signaling that it was on the correct floor. John walked out and found our room.

"Can you get the key out of my pocket?" he asked. I searched through is jacket and looked up at him. He smiled and said, "It's in my back pocket." He threw me over his shoulder so I could reach. I took the key out and gave his butt a little squeeze. He jumped.

"Oh, I can't wait to have my way with you!" he said chuckling. We returned back to him holding me bridal style as I opened the door.

"Ready Mrs. Cena?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

"Yes Mr. Cena…I'm ready." With that he walked into the room and we had our own little private fun…we could sleep on the plane tomorrow.

**YAY! Well they are finally married! On to the honeymoon…which you will not be hearing about. The next chapter is the last chapter!!! It takes place some odd years later and Jess fills you in on what happened from this night to then. I hope you liked it and review!! Btw I saw that the links didn't come out so they'll be on my profile for you to see! P.S One of the song titles used in the Chapter is the title of the sequel…any guesses?**


	21. My Best Friend's Baby

**So the last chapter is finally here! Jess will tell you how the last 5 years have been since her and John have gotten married. A little surprise will be revealed by Jess in the end. By the way…anybody think John is really getting married? If he gets married to Liz I think he's taken one too many chair shots to the head. He deserves better than her…well I guess all we can do is back him up so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to John. Congrats John, as your fan I love you and wish you all the best! WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Amy. Jess is writing in a journal so it makes a little more sense as she's telling you what has happened. So here we go!**

It's been 5 years since John and I have gotten married. It's the day before our 5th Anniversary but John and I plan on celebrating today because of the big New Year's bash tomorrow. I can't wait for tonight.

Ever since Amy started school two years ago and she's always talking away about what she learns. If John is on the road she tells me then she calls him and I hear about her day all over again. When he is home John and I are lucky if we get 2 minutes alone. She constantly talks. John always says that she got it from me. She always asks John for help with homework. Last year she was just coloring, now she's adding numbers and learning to read. Now she reads to us instead of us reading to her. John and I can't believe how big she has gotten and that time has gone by so fast.

Two years ago my brother Chris and Mickie tied the not. They had an intimate little ceremony on the beach with some family and a one or two friends. Chris chose me as his best man. He said if a girl can chose a guy to be maid of honor in the movies then a guy can chose a girl to be his best man in real life. From now on I let my brother chose movies on movie night. Chris and Mickie have the cutest little 10 month old son and he looks just like Chris. I'm proud to call him my godson.

It gets pretty lonely with out John a lot now. He's always off doing something. Whether it's a shooting a movie or going to a show or a signing. We're lucky if we see him once a month. Sometimes I feel like calling up Mr. McMahon and giving him a piece of my mind. He certainly doesn't make Paul work like that. Paul always gets to see his kids a lot. John barely sees his daughter. I persuaded John in my own way to get him to talk to Vince. Now he's coming home tonight for a week. They agreed with him and now we should see John a lot more. He now is home Tuesdays thru Fridays. He leaves Friday afternoons. We can deal with that. Sometimes we'll lose a day here and there due to signings and promotions but its way better then it was before.

The phone began ringing as I stopped writing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Jess…its Sam."

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, Randy just got home from Iraq…has John come in yet?" she asked.

"Nope…he should be here soon...tonight is important!" I said.

"I know! Big night for the two of you."

"Do you think he'll get mad?" I asked.

"John? Get mad at you? Remember the last time?" she said.

"True, I guess doing this is better."

"What time are you going to drop Amy off?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, probably soon I think. It's hard to get ready with her here sometimes…she always wants to put make up on when I do…also she likes to watch John shave, then wants to try it herself." I laughed it's a pretty funny sight to see. Sometimes she asks John if she could shave his beard for him. He allowed her to once and the next thing I know I'm trying to get John's chin to stop bleeding. I hear the door open and a big "DADDY!" is heard.

"Sam, I'll talk to you tomorrow and tell you how it goes, John should be there soon he just walked in."

"Ok, have fun and good luck!" Sam said. We said out goodbyes and Sam hung up.

I picked my book up and began to write again.

Sam and Randy had two children in the past five years. They had another little girl after Alanna named Christine and a little boy who is now 2 months old Randy Jr. Alanna and Amy are best friends. They go to the same school and are in the same class. They talk on the phone a lot. Who knew little 6 year old girls had so much to talk about. Every year they share a birthday party as well. They wanted it so they can have a bigger party. Now everyone knows it as the big Cena-Orton blow out. All of the families come, Sam's, Randy's, John's, and the entire WWE roster including our outside friends. We have fun. It's basically a big pool party.

I put down my book as the bedroom door opens. There is John, who I haven't seen in weeks standing there with all his bags and Amy on one leg. He smiles at me and I return a big one back. I stand up and he bends down to Amy's level.

"Princess, can you do Daddy a big favor?" he asks. She nods. "I left a bag downstairs and it has presents for you and Mommy. Can you go get it for me? When you come back knock on the door because I might be changing." She ran out the door as fast as she could. He had her at presents.

He stands back up and opens his arms. I immediately take my rightful place inside them. He lifts me up and we kiss till there is a small knock on the door. He sets me down and opens the door. Amy drags the bag inside and leaves it by his foot. He picks it up and pulls out various presents for her. Tribute to the Troops shirt, charm bracelet, a doll and a few snow globes which she collects. He gets one for her everywhere he goes so when he's gone she can look at the snow globe of the place where he is when she misses him. Sometimes when she's at school I look at them too.

He pulls out a few jewelry boxes and looks at me. He walks over to his closet and places them inside. "Those aren't for you just yet." He says.

He turns to Amy who is so caught up in her gifts. "You ready for your sleepover with Alanna, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm all packed! Are we leaving now?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes, come on. Let's go get your stuff." He said. She ran out of the room while he headed for the door, just as he was about to walk out he winked, I giggled. 5 years later he still has me giggling like a school girl.

I begin to change and I was doing my make-up when he got home. He jumped in the shower and shaved. When was done he said he'd come to get me but I have to stay in the room…when did this happen before?

I look back on the years that I had spent with John. I met him when I was 14 and he was 15. Back then if you would have told me I was going to marry him, I would have never believed you. Who would have thought that my life would turn out like this all because of my Best Friend's Baby….

There is a knock on the door and I open it to reveal John with a rose. "You ready?" he asks.

"Yup." I grab my bag and walk out the door….

Did I mention I'm pregnant?

**Ahhh!! She's pregnant and the story is over! The whole time she was talking to Sam they were talking about how she's going to tell John. Big night! He's going to find out he's going to be a Daddy again!! Since this is sadly over…you will not find out what she has in this story….but you will in the sequel which is called…… ****In My Daughter's Eyes****!!! You get to see life from Amy's point of view. I'll let you know that she will be about 15/16 years old in the story. She is definitely not what you expect! So thank you all for making ****My Best Friend's Baby**** such a success and an enjoyable thing to write!! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!!**


End file.
